The Hikari Jewel
by Lights aura858
Summary: My life was one word: boring. I believed that being stuck with a possessed necklace, having a dog demon who can't stand the sight of you as a guardian, and having the world's most evil demon after you were from fairytales. Man, was I in for a reality chec
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 aka The Worst Day of My Life

* * *

Lights aura: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the Hikari Jewel I will be your host during your reading. 

Amu: You know you sound like a flight attendant right now.

Lights aura: That is Amu. She is a blue wolf with a crescent moon mask over her right eye and one of my creations. She too will be your host for this story.

Amu: (eye twitch) Lights aura is being too formal… need… randomness…

Lights aura: This fic. tells the story about a young girl who (random bag of sugar is thrown at Lights aura) What? Sugar! (eats entire bag of sugar) Fwee! Sugar! (runs around in circles making airplane noises)

Amu: Yes, the randomness has returned. My insanity is restored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my o.c., Amu, myself, and this random bag of sugar. (continues to run around in circles making airplanes noises)

* * *

You know what the most boring subject in the world is? Math. I know there are some math people out there that want to strangle me at the moment, but I can't help it. I mean, numbers are just numbers. It's not like if you look hard enough, you're going to find the meaning of life (not that I am actually looking for that mind you.) it's just that no matter how I look at it, numbers look just like… numbers. But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. 

My name is Sira Rose. Yeah, you heard me right my name really is Sira. Why my mom decided to name me that I have absolutely no idea. I've been trying to figure that one out for the past fifteen years. I'm five foot three with shoulder length golden blond hair and blue eyes. I was originally from America but we moved to Japan only two years ago. I still, though, like to consider myself Japanese. I'm pretty much your typical normal kid. The type that goes to school, does homework, hangs out with friends on the weekend, you know the usual. All and all my life is just plain… boring. And I always thought that was the way it was going to be. Man was I in for a shocker… but I guess I'm getting ahead of myself again.

"Ms. Rose!" my teacher said in a sharp tone startling me from my thoughts.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Kamiya?" I asked hesitantly.

Alright, I'll be the first to admit it. I'm not exactly the most extraverted of people. Don't get me wrong, if I feel comfortable around the person I can talk up a storm but if I don't feel comfortable, I'm as quiet as a mouse. Public speaking is definitely not something I plan to make a living off of.

Of course, Mr. Kamiya had decided to "forget" my little problem. "Could you please tell the class what the answer is to this problem?"

I frowned as I looked at the blackboard. Oh, yeah, I had almost forgotten the oh so glorious world of math. My frown deepened as I read the math problem: (x²+ 40)/25 (equals) 100. What the heck! Since when did math problems have letters in them?

"Uh, well, you see…" I began as I tugged on a piece of my hair. "You, um,"

"Nevermind," Mr. Kamiya sighed, "I'll ask someone else." I slumped down into my chair. That was embarrassing.

"Kagome, could you enlighten the class with an answer?" All eyes turned towards a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

Kagome is one of the twenty kids I have classes with. Though I don't know her that well, she seems very nice. She tends to get sick a lot and misses classes. I think the last thing she had was mono with a slight case of yellow fever. Anyway, even though she is sick most of the time, she has two boys pining over her. One is the class hottie, Hojo. Even though she keeps turning him down, he still keeps asks her out. Talk about persistence. The second is a guy named Inuyasha. From what I've heard, he's bad tempered, cocky, and has white hair. he…he… he… I can't help but laugh since every time I hear Kagome and her friends describe him, I keep getting this mental image of some eighty-year-old guy with long white hair. Though I shouldn't say anything since I have no love life what so ever. Yep, I'm fifteen years old and still haven't been asked out by a guy. I've never been kissed, hugged, given flowers or jewelry, from a guy. Heck, I don't even remember a guy voluntarily holding my hand. I swear, I think nuns get more action than me.

Anyway, back to Kagome, she looked as completely lost as I felt. "Uh," Kagome stammered, "Is there supposed to be a letter in that problem?"

Mr. Kamiya rolled his eyes and slammed the text book he was holding against the podium. "Did anyone study algebra last night?"

Just then, the school bell rang signaling the end of classes. Talk about being saved by the bell. We all scrambled around as we picked up our books and dashed out of the classroom before Mr. Kamiya could say anything else.

When I reached my locker, I was greeted by the sight of my two best friends in the entire world, Tori and Kairi. Tori's long brown hair was pulled back into a braid, allowing her bright green eyes to shine from her face. Kairi, on the other hand, had short red hair with bright blue eyes.

"Hey guys!" I said as I pulled my books from my locker.

"Hey indeed. I thought you were going to have a heart attack back there in Mr. Kamiya's classroom" Tori said.

My cheeks flushed as I gave a fake laugh. "I wasn't that nervous." I quickly shut my locker door and followed them outside.

"So I heard that the new restaurant down the street is having a live band playing today. Anyone else want to check it out?" Kairi asked as her eyes sparkled.

"I'm in!" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm out," I sighed, "After what happened today, I need to go home and study."

"Aw, come one Sira," Kairi said as she slung her arm around my shoulder. "You're going to waste your life away if you stay cooped up in your room studying all day."

"Sorry guys," I pulled Kairi's arm off my shoulder. "I'll go with you next time, okay?"

Tori shrugged, "Oh, well, your loss."

After saying goodbye, I headed back to my house. My house is about a fifteen minute walk away from school. I know that if I was living in the United States right now, I would have my learner's permit but to tell you the truth I don't mind not driving a car. It's kind of nice just walking in the bright sunshine, smelling the new blossoms of the Sakura trees and listening to the typical suburban sounds… that is until I rounded the corner.

Have you ever seen one of those old murder movies where the soon to be victim is walking down a dark foggy street? Eerie music is being played in the background and the person behind you is whispering what everyone is thinking. "Something bad is about to happen to that person. I know it."

All you needed to add was the creepy music and fog and voila, I would be able to fit in one of those movies perfectly. The sun had crept behind some passing clouds and the strange feeling of being in danger made my hairs stand on end. I hurried down the street trying to shake off this weird feeling. I have made this walk hundreds of times and today couldn't possibly be any different. As I took a couple of steps forward, a strong wind whipped up forcing me to hold my green skirt down. Honestly, the school uniforms can be such a pain sometimes.

As I tried to keep my skirt from flying up, I glanced out ahead of me. My breath caught in my throat as a small ball of light came to rest on the sidewalk a couple of feet ahead of me. As soon as the light died down, the wind vanished.

Okay, this day has definitely gone from murder movie to science fiction in the course of thirty seconds.

I slowly walked up to the place where the weird light had landed. I couldn't help but be a little curious. Who knows, I could have just discovered the new E.T. Well with such ideas in my head, you could imagine my disappointment when all I found was a necklace. Now don't get me wrong, it was a beautiful necklace. With a large bluish white gem hanging on a silver chain, it could put any woman's heart a flutter. It just seemed a little anti-climatic after the big fuss that happened when it arrived. I picked it up and let it dangle in front of my face. "I wonder how you got here?" I said with a slight smile. The gem glowed slightly, then ripped from my grasp and lunged at my neck. Yeah, you heard me right. An inanimate object actually attacked me.

I yelped in surprise as I fell on my butt. Probably not the best idea I've ever had, since now I was not only scared out of my wits but also my butt was extremely sore. I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my rear. "That hurt." My eyes widened as I remembered the reason for my fall. I reached for my neck only to find the necklace hanging there completely lifeless. Oh yeah, pretending to be normal after attacking me is really going to make me forget. Not in this universe.

"There is no way I am going to wear you" I mumbled as I tried yank it over my head. The funniest thing happened though, the necklace refused to leave my neck.

"What the heck! Get off me!" I yelled as I yanked it even harder. The darn thing still refused to move. Great, little Miss Mary Sue is now stuck with the possessed necklace. Can my day possibly get any worse?

Unfortunately it can.

"So you have the Hikari Jewel" said a voice a couple of feet ahead of me. When I glanced up, I had to suppress a gasp. A tall man stood before me with spiky green hair and violet eyes. He wore baggy green pants and a white baggy top. The strangest part about him wasn't his appearance or when he grinned, his teeth looked like mini razors. No, the strangest thing about him was the fact that he had an alligator's tail growing from his rear. _Whoa _I thought _Hayao Miyazaki's got nothing on this guy. _

"You know," he continued to smile that unnerving grin. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you.

Took it! I didn't take it. The freaking thing attacked me, you moron! I said… At least, that's what I wanted to say. Instead it came out as "I'm sorry. It just kind of appeared." Gah! It sucks to be shy!

"I know," the man said, still talking in that sickening annoying voice. "Now how about you give me that jewel?"

"Um, it's kind of stuck." Translation: The friggin thing won't let go!

"Well then," he said as he advanced towards me. "I guess I'll have to take it off myself."

"Um, well you see, I can't take it off so I don't think you can take it off either." I said as I took a step backwards. Wow, I think that is the close I've been to actually delivering an insult to a complete stranger.

"Oh, you misunderstand me," the man said as the razor sharp grin returned. "I don't plan to pull it over your head. I'm planning to cut your head off then take it. It's a lot easier that way."

Wait, back up. Did he seriously just threaten to cut my head off? Eww, barf city!

"Um, I think I'll be going" I said as I sprint away from him. He let out a growl and charged after me.

God, why did I get stuck with being chased by the demented psycho? I mean seriously, did someone up there decide "Hey let's make that girl down there miserable. That would be funny." Oh yeah being chased by a demented psycho who wants to cut your head off is _so_ hilarious.

Up ahead, I noticed an old temple. Thinking I could lose him, I ran inside the grounds, and shut and barred the wooden gate. _That should hold him a little bit _I thought as I raced deeper into the grounds. A few second later, I heard a huge roar and a crash from behind me. Glancing back, I saw the man unfazed, pulling himself from the debris and chasing after me again. Does this guy even have pain receptors? Either that or he's on steroids. And judging by the height and weight of the wooden gate those steroids must be very strong.

I rounded the corner to find myself face to face with an old well. It was the type that was surrounded by old wood forming a square with a black hole in the center that seemed to stretch for eons. As I stood looking around for a way around it, the necklace began to glow. All of the sudden, a wind rose up sucking everything it could grasp into the well.

Great, I think the necklace just created a min black hole. Whoop dee doo, that still doesn't solve my little psycho problem.

Speaking of my little psycho problem, he rounded the corner only a second later. When he saw the well, his eyes went bug-eyed. "You idiot! You opened a portal!" As soon as he spoke, the wind became stronger, pulling the psycho closer to the well. For some reason, I wasn't affected. I think the necklace didn't want to go down there either and was some how protecting me. Seeing this as my chance of escape, I quickly rushed past the psycho. When I was about to round the corner, something grabbed my ankle making me fall. Looking back, I saw that the psycho had grabbed my ankle.

"I'm not losing the Hikari Jewel!" He yelled. Really, this necklace, is stupid. All it does is bring me trouble. As I was being sucked into my doom, you would think I would have that whole life flashing before my eyes experience. But no, as I was being pulled into the well, I only had one thing on my mind.

This was the worst day of my life.

* * *

Amu: You ended the chapter there? 

Lights aura: Yes, it's an evil cliffie Therefore you must suffer until the next chappie comes out! Buwahahaha!

Amu: Ooh, maybe I gave her too much sugar….

Lights aura: Anywho please read and review. Reviews make me happy.

Amu: Ice cream makes me happy

Lights aura: Yes, ice cream truly is a happy thing.

* * *

Yeah! My favorite section the _Incase You Didn't Know_! This section just explains references that I made in my story. Enjoy! 

Incase you didn't know:

1) _Talk about being saved by the bell_: is a reference to the show _Saved by the Bell_. It was a show that was on a long time ago. It was the typical show about school life where twenty year old actors try to pretend they are teenagers. Why directors never use teenagers for those parts the world may never know…

2) _I could have just discovered the new E.T._: is a reference to Steven Spielberg's classic movie: _E.T. the Extra Terrestrial_. It is where the famous quote "E.T. phone home" came from. Yeah, if you didn't know this one, I feel really sorry for you.

3) _Great, Little Miss Mary Sue is now stuck with the possessed necklace_: is a reference to the typical Mary Sue character that no author wants to create. In other words, it the character who always studies, doesn't get into trouble, bakes cookies, creates world peace, etc. The perfect character, you know the kind you want to strangle because they are too perfect. Don't worry if you haven't figured it out yet, Sira is definitely **not **going to be a Mary Sue.

4) _Hayao Miyazaki's got nothing on this guy_: is a reference to the famous animator Hayao Miyazaki. He is known for his great imagination and has won an award for one of his movies, _Spirited Away_. It is a good movie except for the monster who tries to eat everyone. No face… so creepy…

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Just remember to please read and review! 


	2. In Which I Wake Up in a New World

In Which I Wake Up in a New World

Lights aura: Howdy doo and welcome to Chappie Two!

Amu: Tee hee that rhymed.

Lights aura: I was going to wait until I got some reviews before I posted another chappie but I decided what the heck, I'll post up the next one up for fun.

Amu: You just got impatient.

Lights aura: (glares at Amu) Anyway, to help advance the storyline I will be changing from first person (Sira's Pov) to third person. Don't worry though, I will make it clear when it changes.

Amu: Which means it will be pretty murky if it comes from you.

Lights aura: That's it! You're being chased.

Amu: Meep!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I would be rich and you tube would allow all the episodes to be viewed.

* * *

To tell you the truth I thought I was dead. I knew that even if I survived the well, there was no way the alligator man a.k.a. psycho was going to let me live. So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up no to the sight of little angels playing their harps but to an old lady dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth. 

"Oh good, you're awake" she said as she withdrew the cloth from my head. Her voice sounded slightly strange. Though I could understand her, it sounded as if what she was saying was… off. In my state of shock though, everything seemed weird.

"Where am I? Why aren't I dead?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Here this lady had been taking care of me and I return her kindness by being rude. God, I sound like one of those spoiled little rich kids on MTV's Sweet 16 who throws a tantrum because neither of the two Porsches the father gives the kid is red. The old lady however, didn't seem insulted by my rudeness.

"You're still in shock. Give yourself a couple of minutes and you'll remember."

And you know what? She was right. It did come back to me.

* * *

It turned out that the alligator man was right about the well being a portal. The second we entered the well, we were thrown out into a forest. The force loosened the psycho's grip allowing me to wriggle my ankle free. As soon as I hit the ground, I jumped to my feet and looked for a way to the police. All I saw were trees, a bird, more trees, a squirrel, and oh did I mention there were trees? Seriously, has this place never heard of a road sign before? 

"You are not escaping with the Hikari Jewel" the psycho yelled.

Oh yeah, during my little A.D.D. moment I had completely forgotten the reason for my search for a road sign.

A big sword materialized in his hand. And when I say a big sword, I mean really BIG. The freakin thing was as tall and as wide as the psycho. I couldn't imagine having to lug that thing around. To him though, it seemed to be as light as a stick. So it was the alligator man with his ginormous sword vs. me with my… er… fists. Well, the scales are definitely tipped in his favor.

"Now die!" he yelled as he swung his sword at me. I dodged just in time as I heard a loud boom behind me. Glancing back, I saw a giant crevice where I had been previously standing.

Yeouch, that looked like it would have hurt.

"Hold still you insolent pest" he yelled as he swung at me again. Yeah, like I'm stupid enough to stand still while you're swinging your humongo sword around. In your dreams.

I decided though, that saying what I was thinking would probably not help my situation. Instead, I decided to try a different approach.

"You know, if you destroy me, you destroy the necklace." I said as I dodged another one of his swings. He smirked at this.

"The Hikari Jewel cannot be destroyed by a mere sword. It is too powerful. The only way I can obtain it though is if I kill its host."

Wait a minute. I'm a host? So this necklace is like one of those parasites who latches on to animals and feeds off of them? That is so gross!

Distracted by these thoughts, I failed to notice the root that jutted out in front of me. I think you can guess what happened next. My foot caught in the root sending me tumbling to the ground. Before I could get up again, the alligator man was in front of me, his sword poised over my head.

"Time to die you filthy scum," he said as he brought his sword down.

_Great, I'm going to die before I did anything extraordinary. _I thought as I brought my arms up in a measly attempt to protect myself. _And not only that but also I'm going to die a freakin virgin! Man this blows! _I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal blow. The strangest thing happened though, I never felt it.

Looking up, I saw that a thin glowing shield had formed itself around me. The necklace was glowing around my neck and the glow seemed to spread onto my body. Mouth agape, the alligator man took a step back.

"Why, why is it protecting you? A filthy little human."

I think he said some more stuff but I wasn't listening. I was overcome with a feeling of power. It was so intoxicating that I began to feel giddy. With a giggle, I held up my palm toward the psycho. A ball of light formed in my palm.

With a smile, I said, "Astala Vista baby!"

A beam of light shot from my palm sending him hurtling into the sky. As soon as he was gone, the glow vanished and I felt extremely tired. Looking behind me, I saw a group of people rushing toward me.

"Oh look people" I giggled as I slumped to the ground. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

"Did your memory return?" the old woman asked as I snapped out of my reveries. 

"Ah yes it did." I looked around the little room I was in. "So where exactly am I Miss…" I stopped. The whole time that I've been here I hadn't asked what her name was. Yeah, I'm being such a gracious guest right at this moment.

"Just call me Hana," the old woman said warmly, "and you are in a little village in the Feudal Era."

I blinked stunned. "Wait I'm what?"

"In the past" Hana said patiently.

Okay I can kind of cope with end up somewhere else. I mean I had to accept it since I got sucked into the well regardless of whether I wanted to go or not. But stuck in the past? No way. I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"Wait a minute," I said as I tried to settle my thoughts. "How do you know I'm from the future?"

"There was a girl who passed through here a while back wearing the same outfit as yourself. She told us she was from the future. I think she said her name was Kagome."

Whoa Kagome was here? No way…

"Anyway," Hana continued, "you have some food and clothes over there when you are ready. I have some other matters I have to attend to at the moment but I will be back in a little while."

"Okay," I nodded.

As she was about to leave, I remembered something important. "Oh and Hana?" She looked at me expectantly. I quickly bowed my head. "Thank you so much for your kind hospitality."

She smiled. "Anytime," she said as she existed through the flaps in the doorway.

I turned toward the items she had laid out for me. The food consisted of some sort of porridge and water. No my typical choice in food but hey I was hungry. As I grabbed a spoon full of porridge, I gazed at the outfit she laid out for me. It was composed of a long red skirt made of cotton with a baggy white long sleeved shirt. It's pretty obvious that Feudal Japan has never head of Coco Chanel before. I sighed.

This is going to take some getting used to…

**This is a point of view change**

Lights aura: Point of view change!

Amu: Nah, really? And I thought all those fancy words up there were only for show.

Lights aura: Shut up!

* * *

Hana dodged a couple of kids who were chasing after one another. _Kids these days, _she thought, _they always seem to be in a constant hurry. _

As she walked passed a group of villagers she heard one of them say, "I saw it with my own eyes. It was a dog demon. A real dog demon!" Hana smiled to herself as she pulled out a thin silver whistle. "It looks like I'll be collecting on that debt after all."

Once she reached a clearing, Hana placed the whistle to her lips and blew. Though she could not hear the sound, she knew the one she was seeking would. A loud rustle behind her signaled her that the person had arrived. When she turned around, she was greeted by a young man with long silver hair.

"What do you want?" he said with a slight growl hinting at his agitation. She looked him up and down.

"You must be one of his sons. I was expecting him but you'll have to do." Seeing confusion flash briefly within the man's eyes, Hana added, "your father owes my family. It was a debt that if he wasn't alive to pay it, the member of his family who was the closet would. That is the reason you came, I do believe, against your will?" Though his face remained neutral, she could tell she was right.

"Fine," the man said after a minute. "Just make it quick." Hana smiled.

It looked like her plan was going to work after all.

* * *

Lights aura: There you go chappie two 

Amu: (is sulking in corner)

Lights aura: (rolls eyes) Aw, Amu would you quit pouting. Chasing doesn't hurt you. It only gives you exercise.

Amu: But you chased me. I'm not supposed to be chased. (begins to sob)

Lights aura: Geez, why do wolves have to be so sensitive… Any who, I probably need to go comfort Amu now so I'll say one last thing before I go. Please Read and Review! Adios until next chappie!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know: 

1) _God, I sound like one of those spoiled little rich kids on MTV's Sweet 16 who throws a tantrum because neither of the two Porsches the father gives the kid is red_: is a reference to MTV's Show Sweet Sixteen. It is about these bratty rich kids who have tantrums on their birthdays. Man, if I was given a Porsche I would probably faint from shock not throw a tantrum.

2) _Astala Vista Baby_: is a reference to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie _The Terminator 2_. It's a famous quote. I wasn't really sure how to spell it so please forgive me if I spelled it wrong.

3) _It's pretty obvious that Feudal Japan has never head of Coco Chanel before_: is a reference to the fashion company in France known as Coco Chanel. They are super trendy and super expensive. And the head of the company, Karl Lagerfeld, super scary. I should know this since I was forced to watch a five hour long marathon of Coco Chanel in my A.P. French Class.

* * *

Alright that's it! Please remember to read and review! 


	3. In Which I Get Stuck With A Dog

In Which I Get Stuck With a Dog

* * *

Lights aura: Oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! They made me sooo happy!

Amu: Yeah, she didn't even need sugar to make her hyper.

Lights aura: Any who, since I got reviews I decided to post Chappie 3 today! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gah disclaimers are stupid! I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then Sira would definitely be in the show.

* * *

I smoothed out the creases in my uniform as I stood up. The food wasn't half bad but the clothes? Way too scratchy. Obviously, they have never heard of Eli Whitney and his amazing cotton gin since their clothes still have cotton seeds in them.

A mirror was leaning against a wall. I quickly walked over to it and examined myself. Besides a couple of wrinkles and one or two small dirt stains the uniform looked fine. In fact, the white blouse seemed to compliment the necklace.

Yep, I still have the possessed necklace. Even after everything I've been through, it still decided to stay latched on to me. Now, don't think that the compliment I previously gave the necklace means that I have come to accept it. After trying to yank the necklace off for fifteen minutes I have only become used to it. The whole idea of the necklace as a parasite doing who knows what to my body still creeps me out. At least it looks stunning against my blouse.

What? I'm a girl. I'm supposed to notice when accessories go with an outfit.

"Sira," Hana called from outside the door. "Could you come out here for a minute?"

"Coming!" I yelled as I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I quickly raced outside. I was surprised when I was greeted by not only Hana but also by a man as well. He looked to be around nineteen to twenty years old with long silver hair and amber colored eyes. He had a crescent moon mark on his forehead and two painted stripes on each cheek. Long white fur was thrown over his right shoulder. He was no Jack Sparrow (who I might add has a very special place in my heart) but no one could deny his hotness. With those well defined muscles he was definitely around an eight or nine on a ten point scale.

The man frowned at me. It was then that I realized that this entire time I had been staring at him with my mouth open. Wow, I probably made a great first impression. I turned bright red, closed my mouth, and quickly looked toward Hana.

Hana smiled at me and said "This is Lord Sesshomaru. He is a dog demon." My eyes went bug-eyed. I definitely hadn't expected that one. If she was trying to shock me, she succeeded. Before I could even recover from the shock she added, "He will be your guardian."

"What?" I exclaimed. Obviously, the dog demon hadn't known this either because he echoed me with another "What?"

Still smiling, Hana said "Your family owes my family. To repay the debt, I want you to take care and protect the keeper of the Hikari Jewel." Before either of us could interject she continued. "The gem is very powerful. Something Naraku would love to get his hands on. If you had it on your side think of what an asset it could be."

The dog demon shook his head. "I'll take the jewel but there is no way I am taking care of _that _human."

Whoa did he just insult me? I glared at him and stomped up to him until I was an inch from his face. "Look Doggie, Trust me you are the last person I would want to end up with too. Frankly, I just want to go home but this stupid necklace won't let me." The dog demon was stunned by my outburst. Frankily, so was I. Since when have I been saying what I was thinking to a complete stranger? Great, I bet the parasite necklace ate my fear. Whoop dee doo for me.

Taking advantage of our stunned moment, Hana grabbed my left hand and the dog demon's right hand. For a second, I had the mental image of her marrying me to the dog demon. This image was followed by the feeling of wanting to vomit.

With a sigh, Hana said, "I guess you leave me no choice. Bondoray!

I felt something bite into my left wrist. Quickly pulling my hand away from Hana's grasp, I found a blue beaded bracelet lying innocently on my wrist. Looking over at the dog demon, I noticed he had an identical bracelet on his right wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The dog demon said as he tried to yank the bracelet off his wrist. It wouldn't budge.

"They are bonding bracelets," Hana said calmly, "Those who wear those bracelets are instantly bonded to each other. If one person dies, a part of the other person dies as well."

"What? You mean I'm stuck with him?" I exclaimed as I tugged on the bracelet. Of course, as you have probably already guessed, it wouldn't budge. Great, now I have another piece of possessed jewelry to add to my collection.

"Yes," Hana said, "you two are now stuck together."

"Why you," The dog demon raised his (which I failed to notice before) claws to strike Hana. Hana held up a thin silver whistle stopping the dog demon in the middle of his strike.

"Na ah ah, a deal's a deal," Hana said as she waved her index finger, "If you want to blame someone blame Lady Luck. If your father hadn't died or if your brother was closer to here than you, then this would not be your problem."

"You stupid old hag," the dog demon said as he clenched his fists. After a minute, he turned toward me and said, "Fine just make sure you keep up with me." He abruptly turned away from me and walked off.

Ugh, what a jerk! Why the heck do I have to be stuck with him!

I turned to Hana and pleaded, "Do I really have to go with him?"

Hana smiled warmly as she handed me a sack filled with supplies. "Yes, if you ever wish to have the chance to return home." She pointed to the sack I was strapping across my shoulders. "I'm afraid that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat what humans do. That should keep you satisfied for a while."

I bowed my head, "Thank you so much Hana for your kind hospitality."

Turning around, I noticed that the dog demon was already a great deal ahead of me. With a groan, I quickly ran toward him. "Wait you dumb Doggie!" I yelled.

**This Is a Point of View Change**

* * *

Hana leaned back on the house and sighed as she watched both Sira and Lord Sesshomaru leaving the village. Judging by their actions, they were already in a fight again. Hana rolled her eyes. "Putting those two together was probably the dumbest idea I've ever had." She smiled when she saw what looked like Sira laughing at Lord Sesshomaru and in return, he was yelling at her. "Still, they may end up teaching each other a lesson or two."

* * *

Lights aura: There you go! Chappie three. It is short and sweet but hey that's what I intended it to be.

Amu: You know if Lord Sesshomaru was here right now he would probably kill you for what you did to him.

Lights aura: But he's not, so I'm safe.

Amu: Oh hey Lord Sesshomaru!

Lights aura: What? He's here? Ah! (hides behind sofa)

Amu: (whispers) Tee hee, he isn't here. I just made that up to get her back for chasing me. Revenge is sweet.

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) _Obviously, they have never heard of Eli Whitney and his amazing cotton gin since their clothes still have cotton seeds in them_: is a reference to the famous man, Eli Whitney, who invented an easier way to pick cotton. The cotton gin made it easier to remove the seeds from the cotton. Kudos to him for creating clothes that aren't scratchy.

2) _He was no Jack Sparrow (who I might add has a very special place in my heart) but no one could deny his hotness_: is a reference to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow from the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Truthfully, he does have a special place in my heart. Plus, the third movie is coming out this Friday! Yeah!

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW. Au Revoir until next chappie! 


	4. In Which I Meet Doggie's Traveling Compa

In Which I Meet Doggie's Traveling Companions

* * *

Lights aura: Holy Shitake Mushrooms! I have four reviews, 130 hits, and this is only my fourth chappie!

Amu: Wow, that is amazing considering this story is coming from you.

Lights aura: Why are you in such a cynical mood?

Amu: I don't know. I just feel like being in one.

Lights aura: You must not have had your required daily amount of sugar. (throws bag of sugar at Amu) Here eat this.

Amu: How come I get the feeling this is going end bad…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, do you really think I would be writing this disclaimer?

"So Doggie," I said after a couple of minutes of walking in silence, "Where exactly are we going?" I have decided to call the dog demon Doggie for two reasons. Reason 1: I really hate that I am stuck with him so I am trying to think of everyway possible to be rebellious. Reason 2: It really pisses him off. For example, right now, Doggie is clinching his fists trying desperately to control his temper. I bet he really wants to kill me right now. Revenge is sweet.

"We are going to meet someone" He said through clenched teeth. If I wasn't so pissed about being stuck with him, I might have admired at his attempt to control his temper. After arguing for the first half hour of our journey, I think this is the first attempt we've had at a conversation.

Too bad it didn't last very long.

"So how much longer until we reach whoever we're meeting?" I asked casually.

Doggie rolled his eyes. "What is it with you humans and wanting to constantly know when we're going to get somewhere? Why can't you just walk and be quiet about it?"

"Number 1" I countered, "In order for me to be quiet I would have to be mute or a mime. And Number 2: What makes you so high and mightier than me. You're like…" I tried to talk in a deep voice. "I am so superior than you in many ways. In fact, I am so much better than you that you shouldn't even be talking to me right now." Wow, it's kind of nice now that the possessed necklace ate my fear. I just say what ever pops into my head.

"I do not sound like that," Doggie said with a glare.

"Oh you're right," I said, "My mistake. My imitation was an understatement of what you sound like. You really sound like…"

"Will you shut up!" Doggie yelled as he raised his fist.

"Why don't you make me, Doggie" I yelled back.

And then the bracelets bit into our wrists.

Oh, did I forget to mention that part? Yeah, if our bickering escalates into what the bracelets feel is a dangerous level, they bite our wrists. Possessed Jewelry really is a hassle.

Well, that pretty much put a damper on our fight. We continued onward in contemplative silence or if you don't like eloquent wording, we sulked.

I was sulking because I couldn't think of a better come back and Doggie was probably sulking because he couldn't kill me. All and all if this were a cartoon, little rain clouds would be pouring over our heads at that moment.

After an hour of walking, we finally arrived at our destination. I was completely drenched in sweat from hiking while Doggie looked completely unfazed. Seriously, demons must be on steroids or something.

Anyway, we had arrived in a clearing inside a very dense forest. It was so dense that I could barely see the sun through the tree limbs. Of course, since it was almost night time that could be another reason why I couldn't see clearly.

In the clearing, there was one human and two creatures (which I assumed were demons) waiting for us. The human was a young girl with long black hair partially pulled into a ponytail. She had brown eyes and wore an orange and white checkered kimono. Next to her sat the living incarnate of Kermit the Frog… except a whole lot creepier looking. He wore a hat on his head and a robe. In his hand, he carried a staff with two faces on it. Sitting further away was a two headed dragon creature with a horse-like mane and ears. They had just finished building a fire when Doggie and I entered the campsite.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" The little frog man exclaimed as he raced over to Doggie on his stubby legs. "We have been waiting for you. I hope your day was…" He stared at me for a moment with his round yellow eyes. "What is _that_?"

I crossed my arms and frowned. "I'm a human you id…"

"Her name is Sira. She will be accompanying us." Doggie interrupted before I could finish.

"Unfortunately," I muttered under my breath.

"Bu-But she is a human, my lord?" The frog man said in disbelief. "Do you really want a filthy human around?"

Oh so now he's figured out that I am a human. Really, are all demons this annoying?

"Hey," the young girl said from beside the fire, "I'm a human, Master Jakin and Lord Sesshomaru keeps me around."

"Yes, but this girl is diff.." Jakin stopped in mid-sentence as the color drained from his face. Glancing over at Doggie, I noticed he was glaring daggers at Jakin. After a beat, Jakin fell to his knees and groveled. "Please forgive me, my lord. You are absolutely right."

Geez, I can see why he keeps Jakin around. Talk about a major ego boost. Well, if he thinks that I am going to just roll over and obey his commands, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to train this Doggie even if it's going to kill me.

I was snapped out of my daydreaming schemes by the voice of the afore mentioned Doggie. "Eat and Sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. I will see you in the morning." Before I could say anything, he was gone.

Mental Note: Teach Doggie some manners when he gets back.

"Hmph" Jakin said as he scurried back to the fire. "Even if Lord Sesshomaru says it's okay, I still don't trust you."

I shrugged. "Not my problem." I said as I sat next to the young girl. "My name is Sira" I extended my hand toward the girl.

The girl smiled. "My name is Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I felt a little relief at the warmth behind Rin's greeting. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I know Doggie's name and Jakin's but who is the guy over there" I said indicating the third member of the party.

Before Rin could reply Jakin yelled "How dare you call my lord that name. You should call him by his proper title Lord Sesshomaru and you must call me Master Jakin."

Already in a bad mood, I turned toward him and glared. "There is no way I'm calling you master. Either I call you Jakin, Froggie, or Kermit so take your pick."

Jakin stared at me completely pale. I was kind of shock by his reaction. I know I can be a little scary when I'm angry but I didn't think that I could scare a demon. For example, during my encounter with the alligator man, I don't think my anger deterred him in the least from his goal of cutting my head off.

It was then that I noticed that he wasn't looking at my face but rather at my neck. Looking down, I noticed that the necklace was glowing. Uh oh…

"Tha-That jewel!" Jakin stuttered in disbelief. "That's the Hi…"

"I'm going to bed now," I said quickly as I pulled two blankets out, laid them in a corner, and crawled into them. I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

After a moment, I heard Rin ask Jakin. "Are you alright, Master Jakin?"

"Tha-That jewel around that girl's neck," Jakin said, his voice hinting his disbelief. "I think it was the Hikari Jewel."

"What is the Hikari Jewel?" Rin asked curiously.

Jakin gasped in shock "What? You've never heard of the Hikari Jewel? It's legendary. Supposedly it is even more powerful than the Shikon No Tama."

"Really?" Rin said in surprise.

I think Jakin continued talking but I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. I guess the day's excitement, or whatever you want to call it, had finally taken its toll because a second later I was fast asleep.

* * *

I had a dream that night. A really really weird dream.

I dreamed I was wearing a white flowing dress and a tiara over my wavy blond hair. The Hikari Jewel glowed against the dress. I was rushing through the halls of a castle desperately looking for something. As I passed threw a hall lined with mirrors, I caught a glimpse of a sleek white panther mimicking my steps. My dream-self didn't dwell on it very long as I entered a room at the end. Inside was a beautiful grand library. Shelves upon shelves were filled with books and a spiral staircase in the corner of the room led to the second floor. Though I love books, my dream-self seemed completely uninterested in them. Instead, with a frown, I exited the room and closed the door. As soon as I entered the hallway, I heard a voice calling to me. Looking at the end of the hallway, I saw a man waiting for me. Though I could not tell what he looked like, my dream-self seemed to recognize him. With a grin, I raced toward him.

And then I woke up

* * *

Someone was shaking me from the realms of sleep. Groaning, I opened my eyes only to see two big round yellow eyes staring back at me. Well, having that as the first sight in the morning, you could imagine my reaction. I screamed and jumped three feet in the air.

Jakin frowned. "What's wrong with you? I was just waking you up." Obviously, Jakin's fear of the Hikari Jewel had disappeared along with the night.

I glared at him. "I would like to see your reaction if you woke up to the sight of someone staring at you."

Jakin shrugged. "It's not my fault. Lord Sesshomaru told me to wake you up" He said pointing to someone behind me. Looking back, I saw Doggie leaning against a tree watching me. It was then that I realized, to my horror, that my uniform was wrinkled and my hair was a complete mess. I must of looked like some sort of zombie who has just risen from the dead. Turning bright red, I began to comb my fingers through my hair as I smoothed my uniform. It's not like I like Doggie or anything. It's just when he sees me like this, it feels like he has some sort of power over me. A feeling that I really don't like. "Well," I said as I looked at Jakin, "you could have done it without scaring me to death."

As I packed my things, I risked a glance at Doggie. He was actually smirking at me. I couldn't believe it. He was smirking at my attempt at trying to fix myself up. What I wouldn't give to wring his neck…

"Are you ready?" Doggie asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Unfortunately," I replied as I hoisted the sack over my shoulders.

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking, I found that my stomach was grumbling like some enraged beast. Because of last night's and this morning's incidents, I had completely forgotten to eat. And if you know me, lack of eating and sleeping equals one very grumpy Sira.

"So hungry," I mumbled as I clutched my stomach. "Need food."

"Here," Rin said as she handed me a piece of bread. "This should hold you over."

I knew there was a reason why I liked that girl. After saying thank you, I shoveled the bread down my throat. It was a good thing Doggie and Jakin weren't paying attention to what I was doing because they probably would have made some sort of comment. After I had finished eating, I pointed to the demon that Rin was holding the harness to. "So who exactly is this?"

Rin smiled and looked at the dragon demon fondly. "This is Ah and Un. We use him for traveling sometimes."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you" I said as I gently rubbed each of the heads. Ah and Un butted my hand affectionately.

"Wow," Rin said impressed. "He has already taken a liking to you. Usually, he only lets me, Lord Sesshomaru, and sometimes Master Jaken touch him."

Sweet! I've made another ally.

My mental celebrating was cut short when I heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, well. It looks like the filthy little human found some playmates. Too bad your playtime is over."

We all turned to the direction of the voice.

I winced when I saw the one person I never wished to see again standing before us, smiling his razor sharp grin.

* * *

Lights aura: That's the end of Chappie Four. Man I've been writing a lot today haven't I Amu?

(Amu is nowhere in sight.)

Lights aura: Amu? Where are you?

Amu: (swinging in on a vine) Look at me! I'm like Tarzan!

Lights aura: Oops, I think I gave her too much sugar. Any who, if you haven't figured it out already, I tend to update faster when I get reviews so please remember to read and review. (watches Amu swinging on the jungle vine)

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _What is it with you humans and wanting to constantly know when we're going to get somewhere_: is a reference to the infamous little kid question, "Are we there yet?" Many of times have I used that one to annoy my parents…

2) _Next to her sat the living incarnate of Kermit the Frog… except a whole lot creepier looking_: is a reference to Kermit the Frog in the Jim Henson Muppet Movies. _Muppet Treasure Island _and _Muppet Christmas Carol_ are classics.

* * *

That's it for now. Remember to READ and REVIEW. Sayonara until next chappie! 


	5. In Which There is an Epic Battle with Di

In Which There is an Epic Battle With Disastrous Results

* * *

Lights aura: Again, thank you so much for the reviews. You guys make me so happy!

Amu: Yeah, she was so happy that she was doing a little dance a while ago.

Lights aura: Any who, as a gift for your effort in writing reviews, here is the next chappie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my brain and its crazy imagination.

* * *

"Not you again," I said as I slowly backed away. Seriously, this has not been my week. First, I have a possessed necklace latch on to me, then I get attacked, then I have another piece of possessed jewelry latch on to me, then I get stuck with a dog, and then I get attacked again. I don't know about anyone else but, is there some sort of pattern here?

"I will not rest until I am able to take the Hikari Jewel from your cold flesh," the alligator man said as he took a step forward.

Yep, the alligator man is back and as gory as ever. Even though I blasted him into the sky he still came back. He's like the Energizer bunny except a lot less cute. He keeps going and going and going and…

"Who are you?" Doggie said as he stepped in between the alligator man and me. Dang, when Doggie wants to move, he can move fast!

"I am known as Wani" The alligator man said with a slight bow. "And if you know what good's for you then I suggest you step aside and allow me to take what rightfully belongs to me."

Doggie smirked. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. If you don't want to die, I suggest you leave."

Wow, are these two on major ego trips or what? Though, I probably shouldn't complain since one of those two guys is trying to protect me… sort of.

"Sira," Doggie said refusing to take his gaze away from Wani, "Go stand with Rin. Jakin will protect you."

For once, I didn't feel like arguing with Doggie. Once I reached Rin, Jakin, and Ah and Un, I glanced back to see that Doggie and Wani had already begun to fight. Wani had once again brought out his humongo sword and Doggie was fighting him off with a…er.. whip? What the heck? Shouldn't Doggie be fighting with the sword he has strapped to his waist?

When I told Jakin this much, he replied, "The Tenseiga is a healing sword. If Lord Sesshomaru were to use it then he would be healing his opponent." He glared at me. "Now, do you really want Lord Sesshomaru to heal Wani?"

I shook my head. That was something that I definitely did_ not _want to happen.

Just then a loud buzzing caught our attention. Charging straight for us was an army of giant bees. Seeing them, I felt like I had been suddenly transported into the movie _The Swarm_. And after seeing that movie late at night when your six-years-old, you don't really look at bees the same way again. Especially ginormous bees who are charging straight at you.

"Ah! It's bees!" I shrieked as I hid behind Ah and Un.

"What in the world? Naraku already knows about the Hikari Jewel?" Jakin said as he stepped in front of the bees. He quickly held his staff up letting fire escape from the mouth of one of the heads. The bees were incinerated on contact.

Feeling a little safer now that our bee problem was being taken care of, I turned to Rin and asked. "Who is this Naraku guy I keep hearing about?"

Rin raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Naraku is a powerful evil demon who is seeking the Shikon No Tama, another powerful jewel, in order to control the world." She looked at the swarm that Jakin was still incinerating. "For him to come after you so quickly, he must think the Hikari Jewel is extremely powerful."

Oh great! Now I've got another evil demon chasing after me. Do they not realize how much this is affecting my mental health?

Loud noises from over head brought my attention back to the battle. Wani angrily slashed at Doggie who calmly blocked each attack. Oh, and did I mention they were doing this while floating in the air! It was like I was seeing a re-enactment of _Star Wars _except the swords weren't lasers and nobody was wearing a helmet or breathing funny.

Still, it was kind of cool having two guys fight over me…Okay so they weren't _really_ fighting over me. One was fighting because he knew if I died then a part of him died with me while the other was fighting only so he could cut my head off and steal the Hikari Jewel. Okay, maybe it wasn't that cool after all.

With a loud crash, Wani fell to the ground. From this angle, I could tell that he was he was completely battered, bleeding, and bruised. Wow, Doggie sure did a number on him.

"You mongrel!" Wani yelled as he threw some sort of barb at Doggie. You know, it is a very sad day when an enemy resorts to calling his dog demon opponent dog names as if it were an insult.

Though Doggie is amazing at fighting, he failed to stop the barb in time. It hit his shoulder and sunk in. What ever it was supposed to do to him though, it seemed to have no effect on him.

"Is that all you could come up with?" Doggie said with a smirk as he landed on the ground.

Wani laughed, "Oh, but that was no ordinary barb I threw at you. It was a gift from Naraku himself. A poison barb guaranteed to kill any demon no matter how powerful they are."

Before we could react, Wani slipped into shadows and vanished. As soon as he was gone, the bees left as well. Man, talk a bunch of cowards. I may have been afraid but at least I stayed for the battle. But that was probably because the possessed necklace ate most of my fear. Why it didn't eat my fear of bees, I have no idea. It must have not tasted good.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said as she looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Of course he is," Jakin said confidently, "My lord is stronger than any normal dem…"

We all froze. It felt as if time had slowed down as Doggie collapsed to the ground. A moment later, time sped back up again and we were by his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Rin said worriedly.

Jakin placed a hand on Doggie's forehead. "My lord, you're burning up!"

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked worriedly. I felt horrible. Doggie got hurt only because he was trying to protect me…sort of. My eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. "What if we used the Tenseiga? You said it could heal people."

Jakin shook his head. "Yes, it can heal but it isn't powerful enough to counteract a poison such as this." Jakin sighed, "The only thing powerful enough to heal him now would be the Heartstaff."

"What is the Heartstaff?" I asked curiously as the wheels began to turn in my brain.

"A powerful staff that has both attacking and healing powers" Jakin replied, still distressed.

"And where exactly is this Heartstaff?" I asked innocently.

Jakin looked strait at me and said firmly. "I know exactly what you're thinking and there is no way you, a mere human, can get it. Everyone knows it resides in the Cave of the Mountain Demon but even with this knowledge you cannot take it. Even if you manage to get through the river of acid that surrounds the Heartstaff, you will not be able to grasp it. The Heartstaff is so powerful that it must live off the person who wields it. Every demon who has tried to touch it has ended up disintegrating into ash. Even Naraku doesn't dare try to touch it." Jakin sighed as he turned back to Doggie. "We've just have to hope Lord Sesshomaru can pull through on his own."

Everyone knew that was Jakin had just said was complete bull. My decision regarding the Heartstaff was now quite clear. Seeing that both Rin and Jakin were distracted with Lord Sesshomaru, I snuck over to Ah and Un. "Ah and Un, I have a favor to ask you" I whispered. He cocked his heads curiously. "I know we've just met," I continued, "But in order to save Doggie, I was hoping you would be willing to take me to the Cave of the Mountain Demon."

Ah and Un blinked twice before kneeling. Taking this as a sign to get on, I quickly jumped onto his back. Once I was secure, Ah and Un lifted himself into the air. Hearing the commotion, Jakin and Rin turned around.

Wide-eyed, Jakin exclaimed "Where do you think you're going?"

I smiled. "To get the Heartstaff, of course."

"Bu-But…"

"Just make sure Doggie's still alive when I get back" I interrupted as Ah and Un flew off in the direction of the cave. _That is,_ I thought as I clung onto his mane, _if I even come back, alive._

* * *

Lights aura: That's the end of this chappie. I will be going to the beach tomorrow so I will not be updating until Tuesday or Wednesday. I posted this chappie today so that you could hopefully forgive me.

Amu: I don't know how much they will forgive you since you left them with an evil cliffie.

Lights aura: What? It's not my fault. That's just how this story goes. Besides, evil cliffies are fun. They make you want to read more. Buwahahaha!

Amu: (shakes head) You are so strange…

Lights aura: Any who, please read and review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I will post a chappie sooner!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _He's like the Energizer bunny except a lot less cute_: is a reference to the Energizer bunny. You know he's the bunny with the drum who just keeps going and going and going and going… well I think you get the picture.

2) _Wani_: is actually the Japanese word for alligator. Yeah, I know, not very original but I've never been very good at thinking up names.

3) _Seeing them, I felt like I had been suddenly transported into the movie The Swarm_: is a reference to the 1978 movie _The Swarm _directed by Irwin Allen. It's about killer bees who kill everybody. It's creepy with that hokey before there were special effects flair to it.

4)_ It was like I was seeing a re-enactment of Star Wars except the swords weren't lasers and nobody was wearing a helmet or breathing funny_: is a reference to the movie _Star Wars_ directed by George Lucas. It has all those cool space fights and Yoda. Everyone loves Yoda…

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Gut Tschüs until next chappie! 


	6. In Which There is an Interlude

In Which There is an Interlude

* * *

(Fan fare plays in background, confetti explodes everywhere, fireworks go off in the distance)

Amu: Looks like she's back again.

Lights aura: Yep, I'm back from the beach! After having to watch the Ninja turtles (the four turtles who live in the pond near our beach house) duking it out, keeping Fred (the alligator that sometimes visits us) from eating the egrets, and laying on the beach all day, I'm ready to continue my writing.

Amu: (whispers) What she didn't tell you is that she also got sunburned from staying out too long in the sun.

Lights aura: (glares at Amu) Did not! I'm just a little red. Any who, thank you so much for your patience with me. As a reward, I am updating with not one but two chappies tonight! This chappie is real short, is in third person, and not really funny but it's still important. Enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: Who ever invented disclaimers must have no life. I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Sira and Amu.

* * *

Wani groaned as he dragged himself down the castle hallway. _Damn that dog, _he thought as he held his arm in pain. If that demon hadn't gotten in the way, then he would have the Hikari Jewel at this moment and not be forced to do what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into a room

The room was completely dark except for the moonlight that weakly shined threw the window. The occupant of the room; however, choose specifically to avoid the moonlight. The only part of him that was visible was his glowing brown eyes. Wani shivered. He really didn't want to be there

"Well, well, well," said a voice from the corner where the glowing eyes were. "Look who returned empty-handed."

"It wasn't my fault, Naraku" Wani blurted out. "That stupid dog demon got in the way."

"Did you deliver the present?" Naraku asked in the same chilling tone.

Wani scratched his head in confusion.

Naraku sighed. "The barb, you idiot."

Wani clenched his fist at the insult but held his tongue. He was smart enough to know never argue with Naraku. Instead he replied, "Oh, right! I killed the dog demon, just like you told me too."

"Good," Naraku said, "She won't last long without him. Give her a day or two and she will be practically begging for you to save her."

"There's one thing I don't get," Wani began, "Why is it that you want the girl alive?

Naraku laughed. "You mean you haven't figured it out?" The cold eyes stared at Wani cruelly. "I have a question for you. Why would a powerful jewel, after just waking up, decide to transport itself to the future and latch on to a random human?" Seeing the confusion flash in Wani's eyes, Naraku laughed again. "Ah Wani, the girl isn't who she appears to be." He paused as he stepped into the light of the moon, his grin glinting white. "And the best part is, she has no idea of the truth."

* * *

Amu: That's it? It's not even a page!

Lights aura: What? I told you it was short. Any who, please remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

Since Sira wasn't in this chappie, there isn't any incase you didn't know! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry couldn't resist…

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Goed tot ziens until next chappie! 


	7. In Which I Go After the Heartstaff

In Which I Go After the Heartstaff

* * *

Lights aura: Wow, that took forever to type up.

Amu: Maybe next time you won't write as much.

Lights aura: (glares at Amu) Any who, I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be up to midnight trying to type this chappie out.

* * *

Jakin forgot to mention one minor detail about the cave of the mountain demon. Yeah, the cave, it's actually the mouth of a dormant demon the size of a mountain. At least, I think it's dormant since I've been gawking at it for the past fifteen minutes and it hasn't moved. For a person like me who hasn't dealt with magic until a day or two ago, the sight of a ginormous demon can be a real eye opener.

"Do you think it's safe?" I asked, turning to Ah and Un. I had left him by a tree. His only response was to cock his head in confusion. Well, _that _made me feel better. I took a deep breath as I entered the gaping mouth.

The inside of the cave was completely squishy and somewhat slimy. Every so often, a rumbling sound resembling a snore echoed through the cave. I now know how Pinocchio and Geppetto felt when they were swallowed by Monstro. Completely grossed out and wanted to vomit.

"I'm not going to get eaten, I'm not going to get eaten," I kept telling myself over and over. Yeah, like that was going to help.

After ten minutes of walking, I came to what must have been the stomach of the demon. It was just as Jakin had said. A long river of acid flowed before me. In the center of this river was a stone pillar. And resting on top of the pillar was the Heartstaff. As I stood staring at the staff, I realized that I was faced with a new dilemma. I had no idea how to cross the river of acid. I really need to start thinking before I rush into things.

Trying to figure out what I was going to do next, I unconsciously reached for the Hikari Jewel. When my fingers touched the jewel, I had an idea. The Hikari Jewel protected me once when Wani attacked me, why couldn't it protect me now? I grasped the jewel in my hand, closed my eyes, and tried to invoke the feeling I had when Wani attacked. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the river.

For once, one of my stupid ideas actually worked. Opening my eyes, I discovered that my entire body was covered by a thin glowing light. It acted like a scuba diver's suit preventing the acid from hitting my skin.

Sweet! Sira: 1 Fate: 0

Smiling, I walked toward the pillar. The acid wasn't too hard to walk through. It was only ankle deep and aside from the occasional slippery patch, I was fine. After five minutes of walking, I finally reached the stone pillar. Now standing next to it, I kind of felt like Arthur who was about to pull Excalibur from the stone. That is, until I remembered that I was inside the stomach of a demon with a river of acid churning at my ankles. Why is it that people in stories have fairytale journeys while I'm stuck with possessed jewelry, walking in demons' bellies, and running from alligator men who want to cut my head off? Really, life isn't fair.

The Heartstaff, up close, was very beautiful. It was a whitish color with a heart shaped topper. The inside of the heart was cut out and a glowing white orb revolved in the center. Little white wings were attached to either side of the heart's base. I could see why Naraku wouldn't want to touch it. One glance and you could tell that the previous owner was a female.

I took a deep breath as my hand hovered an inch away from the staff. Even though my fear was eaten by the Hikari Jewel, the thought of death could cause anyone to hesitate. I had figure out how to get through the acid but what if the Heartstaff refused to accept me? I may not be a mathematician but I knew the chances of me being lucky twice were slim to none. Jakin's words rang in my ears. _"There is no way you, a mere human, can get it." _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Either way I had a chance of dieing so if I had to die, I might as well go out with a bang…. No pun intended there.

I closed my eyes and grasped the Heartstaff. I felt a strange tingle race up my arm and then it was gone. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself not incinerated.

Sira: 2 Fate: 0

The Heartstaff felt light and smooth. It almost seemed as if it belonged in my hand. Weird, I know, but it's true. I think, though, the stench from the acid could have contributed to this feeling as well. I grinned as I headed back through the acid. No matter how ironic it sounded, it looked like I would be saving Doggie after all.

You are probably assuming, at this moment, that it was smooth sailing onward. Unfortunately, my life isn't fairytale oriented. Halfway through the acid, I felt something biting my ankles. Looking down, I realized that the Hikari Jewel was losing its glow. This could only mean one thing. The acid was eating through the protective shield that surrounded me.

"Oh, Crud," I mumbled. I quickened my pace, careful not to splash myself. As I moved closer to land, the feeling of being bitten turned into pain. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from whimpering. I reached land just as the protective shield vanished. Collapsing to the ground, I pulled out a canteen of water and poured it over my ankles. Once I did this, I curled into a ball and began to whimper and sob.

Imagine that you accidentally touched a hot stove. Kind of hurts, doesn't it? Now imagine that once you've touched that hot stove, you can't pull your hand away. Doesn't sound like fun, right? Well, unfortunately, that was the exact pain I was experiencing at that moment.

After a couple of minutes, I finally forced myself to my feet. I was still in excruciating pain, but I knew that I needed to get back to Doggie. Using the Heartstaff for support, I slowly made my way to the exit. Once I was outside, I was on the verge of collapsing again. "Ah and Un," I called as he walked towards me, "lookie what I found."

Ah and Un cocked his heads curiously. He frowned when he noticed my ankles.

"It's nothing," I said quickly as I situated myself on his back. "Now back to Doggie and step on it!"

**This is a Point of View Change**

**

* * *

**

Jakin sighed as he watched Rin place another damp cloth on Lord Sesshomaru's head. Most demons would have been dead by now but not Lord Sesshomaru. Even with such a toxic poison rushing through his veins, he was still alive. _But for how long? _Jakin thought as he looked to the sky for the dozenth time.

That human girl was insane. Why Ah and Un agreed to take her in the first place, Jakin would never know. He sighed as he returned his gaze to Lord Sesshomaru. _Why is that girl is risking her life for Lord Sesshomaru if she doesn't even like him? _Jakin thought. It was one of the many questions that had plagued his mind recently. Why did Lord Sesshomaru agree to let her come with him when it was obvious he didn't want her there? And also, why did the girl come if she didn't want to be there in the first place? Jakin frowned. There was a key factor that he was missing, but what? What could it possibly be?

"Master Jakin!" Rin exclaimed as she pointed to the sky. "Look!"

Jakin looked up to the sky again. His face paled as he went bug-eyed. "I don't believe it…"

**This is a Point of View Change**

* * *

Jakin's face was priceless. If I wasn't in so much pain I might have laughed. "I found the Heartstaff" I slid off Ah and Un and held up the staff.

"Great Job, Sira" Rin grinned.

"Bu-But how did you do it?" Jakin asked.

I shook my head. "Not now. I'll explain later." I walked over to Doggie then paused. Pointing to the Heartstaff, I said "Uh, does anyone know how to make this thing work?"

"What" Jakin exclaimed, "you got the Heartstaff and you don't even know how to use it?"

"It's not my fault," I countered, "It didn't come with an instruction manual!" And if it did, the acid probably already ate it before I arrived.

"Um," Rin said, "Why don't you try holding it over Lord Sesshomaru and say cure."

Jakin rolled his eyes. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. All enchanted weapons need special incantations to…"

"Cure!" I said as I held the Heartstaff over Doggie. Both the Heartstaff and Doggie glowed. As soon as the glow vanished, Doggie woke up. Wow, this Heartstaff is good.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Both Rin and Jakin yelled as they raced toward him.

Doggie rose to his feet. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned, my lord," Jakin began.

"But Sira found the Heartstaff and cured you" Rin finished.

"What?" Doggie looked at me, confused.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Really, it's not…" What happened next, I thought a girl such as myself would never do.

I fainted.

* * *

Amu: Wow, you weren't kidding, you did write a lot.

Lights aura: Staring at an endless ocean and a boundless beach will do that to you.

Amu: You're just trying to rub it in, aren't you?

Lights aura: Any who, please remember to read and review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I will post a chappie sooner!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _I now know how Pinocchio and Geppetto felt when they were swallowed by Monstro_: is a reference to the classic story _Pinocchio_. Personally, the whale and the kids turning into donkeys completely freaked me out when I was younger.

2) _Now standing next to it, I kind of felt like Arthur who was about to pull Excalibur from the stone_: is reference to another classic story _The Sword in the Stone_. The Disney version is my favorite. Who wouldn't love Merlin pulling furniture out of his bottomless bag, people turning into squirrels, and the owl, Archimedes?

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Хороший Пока until next chappie! 


	8. In Which a New Member Joins Our Group

In Which a New Member Joins Our Group

* * *

Lights aura: Here you go Chappie 8

Amu: Once again you've written a lot.

Lights aura: Any who, before I get started with the story I wanted to say two things. One yes, that was Russian in the last chappie. It's supposed to mean goodbye but it's a gisted translation so I'm not entirely sure how correct it is. If it's wrong please forgive me. Also, when I looked up the name Jakin (since I had no idea how to spell it) I found out that it was spelled as Jakin, Jaken, and I guess Jeken as well. Just for consistency, I'm going to stick with the first one. That's it so enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu and Sira.

* * *

Acid burns suck. Seriously, don't ever get one. They aren't fun and they leave gaping sores wherever they touch. Also, they're painful. Very _very _painful.

"That's the best I can do for now" Jakin said as he finished wrapping my ankles. After I came too, I was scolded by Rin and, amazingly, Jakin as well for not telling them about my ankles. I guess because I saved Doggie, he now respects me. Who'd have thunk it?

After the Heartstaff had no effect on the sores, Jakin decided to put a soothing ointment on and bandage them. Yes, the marvelous Heartstaff apparently does not heal its owner's sores. Acid burns really do suck.

"So how bad is it?" Rin asked as Jakin sat back.

He sighed. "I won't lie. I'm a demon so I have no idea how to treat humans. What she needs is a village healer."

"Maybe we should go back to the previous village" Rin suggested.

I shook my head. "Wani would expect us to stay near the village. Besides," I stood up. "I'm fine, now." The ointment had helped a little bit with the pain. I could now stand without feeling like I was going to collapse. Besides, there was no way I was going to let them think, after just gaining there respect, that I was useless.

"The next village is a two to three days walk from here" Doggie said, "When we are near it, you will go into the village and get yourself healed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I said as both Jakin and Rin nodded.

After we finished our meals, we packed our things and got ready to travel. I have to admit, I wasn't looking forward to our trip. The ointment may have numbed the pain a little, but my ankles still hurt. There was no way though, I was going to show any weakness in front of Doggie. No sir, I am iron woman and there is nothing that can bend my resolve.

"Hey, Sira" Rin said, "Why don't you ride on Ah and Un? That way you won't have to put weight on your ankles."

_Yes, I would love that, _I thought. I forced a grin on my face. "No, it's okay. If I use the Heartstaff for support, I can walk fine." Though, the Heartstaff may not be able to cure me, it has been a useful walking stick recently.

Jakin frowned. "Maybe you should, Sira."

As I continued to walk, I looked back at them. "No, seriously, I'm fine." There was a loud thud as I ran into something. Looking back, I realized that I had run smack into Doggie. Well, this isn't awkward in the least…

He raised an eyebrow at me then threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled as I tried to break loose, "As a living individual, I have rights too, you know."

He plopped me on top of Ah and Un. "Sit on top of Ah and Un and don't complain. Let's go." He said as he turned away. Before I could get off, Ah and Un began to move. Well, it looks like I have been overruled.

The first hour we walked in silence. I spent the time staring at the trees, the ground, the trees again, the sky that sometimes was visible through the branches, and the trees once more. In other words, I was bored out of my mind. There was only one solution to my problem. It was time to annoy Doggie again.

"Hey Doggie?" I asked. Though he didn't respond I knew he was listening. "Why are you a dog demon when you don't look like a dog?"

"That is simple" Jakin quickly said, "True demons, such as my lord, have two forms. Their true form which is their demon form and a more human-like form."

"So what does Doggie look like in his true form?"

"_Lord Sesshomaru_" Jakin said, "looks like a giant white-haired dog." Jakin's eyes sparkled. "It's truly is a magnificent sight to behold."

I scrunched my eyebrows as I tried to picture Doggie in his true form. "So, Doggie looks like a giant poodle?"

Jakin fell over, Rin tried not to laugh, and Doggie's eye twitched.

"No," Doggie finally said, "I do not look like a giant poodle."

That put an end to our discussion.

* * *

It was near dinner when we decided to make camp. When I got off of Ah and Un my entire back side and thighs were sore. Using the Heartstaff for support once again, I hobbled over to the fire. I wonder if that girl who was turned into an old lady in _Howl's Moving Castle _was in as much pain as I was. I groaned as I collapsed near the fire.

"Ankles hurt?" Rin asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Worse, my entire rear and thighs. I guess I'm not used to riding for a long period of time." I glanced around our campsite. Jakin was busy feeding Ah and Un. Doggie, as usual, was no where in sight.

"Where's Doggie?" I asked.

Rin frowned. "I'm not sure, but don't worry he does this all the time."

"I'm not worried" I said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly since Rin cocked her eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"I mean, he seems like the type who would randomly disappear."

Rin shrugged. "I suppose…though it's funny. Ever since you joined us, Lord Sesshomaru has talked more and spent more time with us."

I smiled a goofy grin. "It must be my amazing ability to annoy him to death that keeps him talking."

"I guess…" Rin looked thoughtful.

Not liking where this conversation was going, I asked. "Do you know if there is a stream nearby? I thought I might soak my ankles for a little bit."

"There's one up ahead." Rin said still looking thoughtful. After thanking her, I hobbled toward the stream.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I arrived at the stream. I was surprised to find that someone was already there. Laying by the stream with his eyes half closed, was a young brown wolf. As stood staring at him, I noticed that his breathing was shallow and his face was scrunched in pain. _He's hurt, _I realized, _And by the looks of it, very badly. _I looked at the Heartstaff then back at the wolf. Maybe the Heartstaff would be willing to cure him. Hobbling over, I held the Heartstaff over the wolf. "Cure!" As soon as the Heartstaff glowed, I felt cold. When the glow vanished, so did the feeling. I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind as the wolf slowly woke up. There was a loud pop, and in the place of the wolf was a young boy around Rin's age with brown hair and hazel eyes. His ears were slightly pointed and a brown tail swished from side to side. Oh great! I just revived a demon. I really hope he's friendly or else I'm screwed.

The wolf boy frowned as he stared at me. "Are you going to kill me?"

I was slightly taken aback by his question. I had been expecting something more along the lines of "Time to die, you filthy human." Or "Now I shall devour your soul." Not "Are you going to kill me?"

"N-No" I stammered, "Of course not. I just wanted to heal you."

"Oh," the wolf boy's ears and tail perked up, "Thank you very much."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation, "What's your name?"

"My name is Kal-El. I'm a wolf demon" Kal-El said happily.

So, I was right about him being a demon.

"Where do you come from?" I asked curiously.

Kal-El frowned. "I don't remember."

"Well, who are your parents, then?"

Kal-El's frown deepened. "I don't remember."

Wow, he's beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Do you know who your friends are?" I asked.

"I don…"

"Let me guess" I interrupted, "you don't remember."

Kal-El hung his head.

I felt kind of sorry for the little guy. It wasn't his fault that he had a case of amnesia. I let out a sigh. There was only one thing to do. "I've got an idea. Why don't you join my group? We can always use the extra company."

Kal-El perked up again. "Really? I won't be a burden?"

"Of course not," I said as we walked, or in my case hobbled, back to the campsite. "You won't be a burden at all." The only problem now was convincing Doggie.

* * *

"No," Doggie said with a frown.

When we arrived back at the campsite, Doggie was already there. Before I could even say anything, he was able to put two and two together.

"But Doggie, haven't you ever wanted to be a Good Samaritan?" I said as I batted my eyes. "Think of this as your charity work."

"You already are my charity work."

"So, think of what a role model you'll be to the kid" I added.

"No."

"You should do it because I'm crippled and you feel sorry for me." I said trying to think up a reason.

Doggie raised an eyebrow. "No."

"You should do it because I'm running out of ideas for reasons." I said with a smile.

Doggie turned his back toward me. "No."

I sighed. Time to take a different approach. In a high pitch voice, I said in his ear. "Doggie, this is your conscience speaking. You should let the poor wolf join the group. You will be so cool and all the demons will admire you and history will say that you were the most powerful and coolest demon around and…"

"Fine!" Doggie said as he whirled around. "If it will get you to stop that then he can come. But he's your responsibility not mine."

I grinned. Sweet! I've just accomplished Mission Impossible.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep due to the pain in my ankles. I snuck out from the campsite, went to the river, and soaked my ankles. This helped alleviate some of the pain. Glancing up at the sky, I realized that I could see all the stars from here.

It was kind of cool sleeping outside. At home, I always wanted to be in my air-conditioned room. Here though, I had come to enjoy the whole being one with nature thing. It always felt peaceful.

A rustling noise from behind me, snapped me out of my daydreams. Glancing back, I saw Doggie stepping out of the shrubbery.

"Why aren't you resting?" Doggie asked showing no sign of emotion.

"Well, hello to you too." I said as I turned back to the river. "My ankles were hurting so I decided to see if soaking them would help."

"Oh," He said as he came to stand beside me. We were silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, Doggie asked, "Why did you go after the Heartstaff if you knew there was a chance that you could die?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do I really need to explain myself? I did it so you wouldn't die."

We were silent for a couple more minutes before Doggie said "you should get some rest. We've got a long day tomorrow." And then he was gone. Well, that was probably the most awkward conversation I've ever had. I shrugged as I stood up. Might as well do what he says and get some sleep.

* * *

That night, I had another weird dream.

I wore the same garb I was wearing in the first dream. I was now inside a large room with a mosaic painting covering one wall. Though the images were blurred, my dream-self seemed to know that it was very beautiful.

"Can't stay away from it, can you?" said a voice from behind me.

Without turning around, my dream-self smiled. "I just don't see what is so special about a mosaic."

The person laughed as he walked toward me. "That's because it isn't what it appears to be. Kind of like you, am I right?"

* * *

I woke up with a newly acquired fever burning against my skin.

* * *

Lights aura: That's the end of the chappie!

Amu: Wow, this story is getting…interesting.

Lights aura: Yeah, and since I have only planned up through the next chappie or two it's going to get real interesting because I will be making it up as I go along.

Amu: Ooh, that will be interesting

Lights aura: Any who, end of the year stuff is coming up so I don't know when I can update. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. Please remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1)_ I wonder if that girl who was turned into an old lady in Howl's Moving Castle was in as much pain as I was_: is a reference to the novel _Howl's Moving Castle_ by Diana Wynne Jones. It was about a young girl named Sophie who gets turned into an old woman and falls in love with a guy who has had his heart eaten by a falling star. Walt Disney made a movie version of the book and it was really good.

2) _I've_ _just accomplished Mission Impossible_: is a reference to the Tom Cruise movie _Mission Impossible_. I've never seen the movie but I thought it would be cool to reference it.

3) Kal-El: yes all superman fans out there this is Clark Kent's Kryptonian name. I just like the name and decided to use it.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Bom Tchau until next chappie! 


	9. In Which My Symptoms Worsen and I Grow a

In Which My Symptoms Worsen and I Grow a Tail

* * *

Amu: Hello Everyone! I get to start out this chappie today because Lights aura is trying to wade through a massive pile of thank you notes.

Lights aura: (from the massive pile of thank you notes) Help I'm drowning in the evil thank you notes!

Amu: Any who, Lights aura wanted me to tell you that she was very sorry for the long update. Her mother dragged her to the beach again where there is no internet connection.

Lights aura: Help Amu! The evil massive pile of thank you notes is hurting me with their evil paper cuts of doom!

Amu: (sighs) I should probably go help her now. Enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Sira, and Kal-El. Yeah! I finally get to say his name in the disclaimer!

* * *

"_Pride and Prejudice _is the all time best romance novel in history," I declared. We had started early that morning hoping to cover a lot of ground. Once again I was riding on Ah and Un. Doggie didn't even have to force me this time. With the slight fever and pain in my ankles, I didn't think I would make it that far. If they thought I was resting my ankles that was fine with me. They didn't need to know about my little fever I caught the night before.

Stop giving me that look. It's not that big of a deal. It's only a low grade fever and I'll see the healer tomorrow. There is no harm in not telling. No harm in them not knowing that I'm weak.

"What is _Pride and Prejudice_?" Rin asked in response to my previous declaration. I turned toward her in shock.

"Only a classic. It's about a middle class girl named Elizabeth. She has a keen mind and makes the wealthy Mr. Darcy fall in love with her." My eyes sparkled. "It also has the most romantic line of all time."

"And what's that?" Rin asked curiously. I clasped my hands over my heart.

"Mr. Darcy says to Elizabeth: 'You have bewitched me body and soul.'"

Kal-El stuck his tongue out. "That sounds stupid." I've noticed recently that Kal-El has chosen to stay in his more human form. I wonder if Rin has anything to do with this since when he isn't tagging along beside me, he's hanging out with Rin.

I shook my head. "Maybe to you, Kal-El, but if some man ever said that to me," I sighed, "I think I would melt right there."

Jakin muttered something about me being a hopeless romantic under his breath. Doggie chose not to comment.

"So," Rin said after a moment, "What are the qualifications for your true love?" I scrunched my eyebrows. "Well, he has to be smart, handsome, and an air of mystery that surrounds him."

"Hey," Kal-El's ears and tail perked up. "That sounds kind of like Lord Sesshomaru, doesn't it?" We all froze for a moment.

I quickly formed my mouth into a goofy grin and said in a sickly sweet voice. "Oh no, Doggie's _way _too perfect for me."

Doggie snorted. "Sira, you are the only woman I know who can make a compliment sound like an insult."

"It's a gift." I relaxed in my seat. What Kal-El said though, got me thinking. Doggie and Me? A couple? I mentally laughed. That will be the day that pigs fly.

* * *

We finally stopped to rest when night came. My fever had progressively worsened over the day. As I sat down by the fire, I swear my entire body was smoking.

"Are you okay?" Kal-El asked worriedly.

I forced a smile on my face. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Your face looks flushed."

This caused everyone to look in my direction… Well, everyone except for Doggie who once again was M.I.A.

"No, really I'm fine" I said trying to ease the worried glances that were cast in my direction. "You guys worry too…" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my tail bone. I yelped as I reached to rub my rear… only to find a silky slender white cat's tail lying peacefully against my side. Alright, I'll be the first to admit it, I sort of freaked. Well, you would too if a cat's tail randomly appeared on your butt.

"What the heck!" I said as I whirled around. Of course, the stupid tail followed me.

Rin, Jakin, and Kal-El gasped.

"You grew a tail!" Jakin exclaimed.

"No duh, Sherlock," I said.

"Who's Sherlock?" Rin asked confused.

I stared at the tail. It twitched. "It moved!" I shrieked. My fever forgotten, I began to run around in circles. This must have been very comical to Jakin, Rin, and Kal-El to see me running and shrieking as a cat's tail followed me.

"Are you sure you aren't a demon?" Kal-El asked curiously.

I stopped in the middle of my running to glare at him. "I am NOT a demon!" The tail brushed against my leg. "Ah! It touched me!" I began to jump up and down. "Will someone get this thing off of me?"

Jakin rolled his eyes as he moved towards me. "Hold still, and I'll pull it off." Jakin grabbed the tail and yanked. A sharp pain ran up my back.

"Don't do that!" I said as I yanked the tail from his grasp. "That hurts."

Jakin shrugged. "Well, now we know that it is indeed attached to you."

My knees collapsed underneath me. "Why me," I whined.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Doggie asked as he appeared before us. "I could hear you screaming from a mile away."

"Sira grew a tail" Rin said.

"It's this thing attached to my butt" I said as I pointed to the tail that was swishing back a forth across the ground.

"Yes, I noticed." Doggie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't a demon?"

I groaned as I rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to say this? I am NOT, in any shape or form, a demon!" I turned my back to them. "I'm going to bed now." I slipped into my blankets and shut my eyes.

"She's a little cranky" Kal-El said.

"She's not feeling well," Doggie said, "She probably needs to some rest. Then she'll be able to deal with this new situation."

I fell asleep before I could hear another word.

* * *

My dream-self was sitting out in a courtyard watching two men as they sparred. Though I could make out their bodies, their faces were smudged. It was as if I was looking at them through an unfocused lens.

"They train a lot, don't they?" said a woman next to me. Her face was smudged as well though I could tell she was wearing a forest green dress.

"Yes, they do." I said, "Maybe a little too much."

"You know they train so that they will be able to protect you."

I snorted. "I don't know where everyone is getting this idea that I'm some sort of damsel in distress. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The woman next to me laughed. "You're still as stubborn as always. Just remember that cats are the ones with nine lives. You, my dear, only have one."

I shrugged as I stood up. "I suppose." I sighed. "I've delayed my meeting with my father long enough. I think he wants to scold me again about not treating the mosaic with respect."

"You really don't like that mosaic, do you?" the woman asked curiously.

"Whenever I'm around it, I get this ominous, foreboding feeling." I shivered. "It just feels like something bad is going to happen."

* * *

I woke up in pain the next morning. I was sweating buckets and my fever felt like it was climbing. Immediately, Rin and Kal-El were at my side.

"Are you okay, Sira?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you really don't look that good" Kal-El added.

I was too weak to come up with a retort. Glancing down, I noticed something extremely important. The luminous Hikari Jewel was now a dull gray color.

"You guys," I panted, "I think there's something really wrong with me." Before I could hear their responses, I passed out.

* * *

Lights aura: (panting) I finally… made it… out of… the thank you…notes.

Amu: You know, you wouldn't be having this problem if you had written them at the beach.

Lights aura: I'm ignoring you. Again, sorry for the wait. My schedule this summer is crazy. I'll actually be gone again next week to Disney World.

Amu: Yep, she gets to visit King Mickey while I'm stuck here rotting.

Lights aura: Don't worry if I have room in my suitcase, I'll shove you in there.

Amu: I feel _so _loved right now…

Lights aura: Any who, I didn't realize it bugged so many people that Jakin's name was spelled with an i. I was going to change the previous chappies after I finished the story but if it really bugs all of you I can start spelling his name with an e next chappie. Just let me know. Note though that I have to have enough people asking for me to change it. Also, yes I would love to know how to say good bye in Hungarian. The translator only has so many languages.

Amu: Yes, Lights aura was beginning to worry because she was running out of languages.

Lights aura: Alright, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) Pride and Prejudice_ is the all time best romance novel in history_: is a reference to Jane Austin's book. If you haven't read it, you should. I highly recommend it.

2) _Well, everyone except for Doggie who once again was M.I.A._: M.I.A. is short for missing in action. I think everyone knows this but I put it down just in case.

3) _No duh, Sherlock_: is a reference to the main character, Sherlock Holmes, of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's mysteries. Another great read if you haven't read it yet.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Arrivederci until next time! 


	10. In Which a Lesson is Learned

In Which a Lesson is Learned

* * *

Lights aura: Hello peoples! I'm back from Disney with a brand new chappie.

Amu: (playing with Cheshire Cat toy) You think you're better than me? (throws toy across room) How do you like me now you dumb cat!

Lights aura: Yeah, I got Amu a toy from Disney World and she hasn't stopped playing with it since. Wolves are really easily amused.

Amu: Die you dumb cat (stomps on Cheshire Cat)

Lights aura:……I really hope she doesn't kill that toy………

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Sira, Kal-El, and the Cheshire Cat toy Amu is about to murder (chases after Amu) Don't kill the toy!

* * *

I awoke to a cold wet sensation on my forehead. Through my blurred vision, I could make out the image of a woman hovering above me.

"Hana?" I croaked. I was surprised at how horse I sounded. It was as if I hadn't talked in days. Either that or I was turning into a frog. I really hope it is the first one.

"No," she said in response to my question. "But I am a friend of hers."

As my blurred vision cleared, I realized that the woman who stood before me was definitely not Hana. For one thing, she was ten times younger. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun. A couple loose whispies framed her pale face and bright green eyes.

"Um hi…"

"Flora," she said, "I am the healer of this village. You were in pretty bad shape when your friend brought you in."

A light went off in my head. Now I remembered what happened. I hurt my ankles, acquired a fever, grew a tail, and fainted. I instinctively reached for the tail.

"It's not there anymore." Flora said when she saw me move. "Once your body stabilized, the tail disappeared." Sure enough, the tail was gone.

Thank you God.

"So do you know what happened to me, Doc?" I asked with a goofy grin. Flora raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean Flora." I quickly said.

"Your body could not handle the strain of two powerful enchanted objects living off your energy. While your body was beginning to shut down, the Hikari Jewel caused you to grow a tail to prevent itself from dying."

So the stupid necklace caused me to grow a tail? I glared at the necklace.

"You shouldn't be too angry with the jewel," Flora added, "the tail actually saved you from dying." She pointed to my forehead. "Anyway, that piece of the Shikon Jewel should keep you stabilized. " I reached for my forehead in confusion. A thin rope-like band was wrapped around my head with a dangling shard of a pinkish jewel. When I tugged against it, the band refused to move. What am I, a magnet for possessed jewelry?

"Leave it alone," Flora said as she moved away from the bed and reached for a bowl of soup on the counter. "It is only there to help you." She handed me the bowl of soup. "Though in the future, I suggest you pace yourself. It isn't a good idea to let everyone know that you are in possession of the Hikari Jewel. If you were in danger, you might not find many people who are as knowledgeable or as... helpful as me."

I nodded as I swallowed a huge spoonful of soup. Though my esophagus was nearly burned to bits, the taste was wonderful, like Chicken Noodle. "So," I said after a moment or two, "how much do you know about the Hikari Jewel?"

Flora leaned back in her chair. "I know of the myth of the jewel's birth and the cat's riddle. Would you like to hear them?"

"Yes, please" I said as I made myself comfortable and continued eating. The more I knew about the jewel, the more likely I was to get the jewel off quicker.

"Well," Flora said, "I'll begin with the myth." She paused for a second then began. "Once, a long time ago, there lived a cat. The cat loved to explore the world and gain knowledge. One day, the cat came across a village where an elderly cat was dying. He was wise and all were sad to loose him. Being a cat, when he died he was reborn again. When the elderly cat woke up, he had no memory of his previous life. The cat was saddened by this sight. 'He had accomplished so much in his life but now that he is reborn he remembers nothing. How will we be able to accomplish great feats or uncover new mysteries if we cannot remember what we have previously done?'

With this in mind, the cat created a jewel to store the knowledge it gained in each life. This jewel became known as the Hikari Jewel. The Jewel of Light or the Jewel of Enlightenment depending on what you wish to call it." Flora briefly glanced at the Hikari Jewel. "After a couple of years, whispers of the famous jewel began to spread. People began to search for the mysterious cat who wore a jewel around its neck. Who wouldn't want a jewel that held the knowledge of nine lives? Fearful of losing its gem, the cat went into hiding." Flora paused once again before continuing.

"Though no one is sure, it is believed that the cat took refuge in a castle of one of the powerful feudal kings. Neither the cat nor the Hikari Jewel were seen or heard of again… Well," she glanced at my neck. "That is, until now…"

I cupped the jewel in my hands. I couldn't believe it. This little thing held the knowledge of nine lives. Well, folks I think we have just entered another episode of the Twilight Zone. "And what about the cat's riddle?" I asked when I finally tore my gaze from the necklace.

Flora frowned. "Yes, the riddle. It is very strange. It never mentions the Hikair Jewel nor is it a true riddle. Still, I feel it is important, especially for you." She cleared her throat.

"Pretty pretty picture,

Hanging oh so high.

Pretty pretty picture,

Your beauty blinds my feline eyes.

Pretty pretty picture,

In you my powers hide.

Pretty pretty picture,

In you the answers lie.

Pretty pretty picture,

Hanging oh so high.

Pretty pretty picture,

You're the reason I will die."

"That's so… morbid." I said as a shudder ran down my spine.

"It is," Flora rose to her feet. "I'll let you rest. Though the Shikon Jewel Shard cured your illness, those ankles will need a couple of days to mend. You must have done a lot of walking on them for them to be in such bad shape."

I flushed as I remembered when I jumped up and down from the shock of growing a tail. I had kind of forgotten my ankles were hurt. Now it looked like I was paying the price. "Yeah," I said, "I walked… a lot."

"Well," Flora said she opened the flap to the door, "pleasant dreams."

"Thank you." I said as I forced a grin on my face. As she passed through the flap, I felt my grin waver. A shudder ran down my spine. That picture mentioned in the riddle seemed strangely familiar… almost like a certain mosaic….

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Sira's dying! Sira, please wake up!" said a voice sounding a lot like Kal-El.

"She's not dying, Kal-El." That voice was definitely Jakin's. "She's just sleeping."

"She looks so peaceful" said another voice. Rin.

"That's because she's dying." Kal-El said. I felt someone jostle the bed. "Sira!" Kal-El said, "Sira, if you can hear me don't go towards the light."

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous! She isn't dying." Jakin said sounding quite exasperated.

Keeping a stiff face, I mumbled, "I can't help it. It's so beautiful."

"Sira!" Kal-El said as I was shaken violently. "Don't die!"

I opened my eyes and glared at Kal-El. "You know that shaking me is a good way to kill me not save me."

Embarrassed, Kal-El hopped off the bed and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry," Kal-El mumbled. "Since you saved me, it is my duty to protect you. I was afraid you might die."

Aw, he may be a wolf demon but he was the cutest one I've ever met… Okay, so he's the only one I've ever met but that's beside the point.

"Don't worry," I said with a grin. "I'm sticking around for awhile."

"So how do you feel?" Rin asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Well, besides feeling as if I have endured a major case of whiplash, I am one hundred percent normal."

Jakin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The healer said that you needed to stay in bed until your ankles healed."

I frowned. No way am I going to be useless that long. I was going to be moving by tomorrow whether my body was ready or not. "I bet Doggie _loves_ that little tid bit," I remarked.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mind," Kal-El said. Rin and Jakin sent him death glares but Kal-El remained oblivious as he continued. "In fact, he was the one who brought you here. He even stood by your side until you were about to wake up." Kal-El frowned. "I don't know why he left though, he…"

"And on that note" Jakin interrupted as he grabbed one of Kal-El's arms.

"We're leaving" Rin said as she grabbed Kal-El's other arm. They began to drag Kal-El out.

"Wait!" I said as I crawled to the end of the bed. "Bring me back my wolf demon!"

"Oh not you need your rest" Rin said as she covered Kal-El's mouth with a hand to prevent him from speaking.

"Pleasant dreams" Jakin said as they passed through the flap.

I frowned as I slouched back in my bed. What was Kal-El about to say? Had Doggie been angry or worried? Did Doggie really want to protect me? And why the hell did I care?

* * *

It was toward evening when Doggie finally decided to see me. "'Ello kind sir" I said with an imitation of a British accent. "Did you come to visit the poor cripple?"

"Well, you must be feeling better" Doggie said with a smirk. "You're back to your sarcastic remarks."

"Yep, I'll be as good as new by tomorrow" I said with a grin.

Doggie frowned. "The healer said you needed a couple of days."

"Well, the healer's wrong," I countered.

Doggie's frown deepened. "Sira,"

"I just feel useless," I mumbled. I wasn't sure why I was telling him this. The words were falling out of my mouth before I could think. "I hate feeling useless. It's like I'm deadweight or something. If I can't contribute to a group then I'm an outsider, a fraud."

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "You're not useless and you're not deadweight." He looked me straight in the eye. I've never noticed how golden his eyes were. They really were pretty. What? I couldn't help it. Usually when he was that close to me he was either yelling or trying to throw me over his shoulder. I have to admit, it was kind of a nice change.

A moment later, he let go of my shoulder and walked toward the door. "Um," I said. He turned and raised an eyebrow expectantly. I lowered my head so I was staring at my blanket. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

I heard Doggie snort. Looking up, I saw he was rolling his eyes as the smirk returned. "Don't call me that. Coming from you, it sounds like an insult." Before I could react, he quickly said, "Now get some rest." He exited through the flap.

I leaned back in my bed as a smile spread across my face. Maybe having a dog demon as a guardian wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Lights aura: There you go. Finally a little light has been shed on the Hikari Jewel.

Amu: (is whistling and staring up at the ceiling)

Lights aura: Amu, where's the Cheshire Cat toy?

Amu: What Cheshire Cat Toy?

Lights aura: The one you have been playing with none stop since I gave it to you.

Amu: Oh that one… Well, we had a difference in opinion so the Cheshire Cat decided to leave.

(Cheshire Cat toy's head rolls into room)

Lights aura: Ah! You tore up the Cheshire Cat! You're a toy murderer! (begins to sob)

Amu: ….Well, I'll end the chappie since Lights aura is in a fit of despair. Please remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _Flora_: is a reference to one of the three good fairies in _Sleeping Beauty_. What? I've been in Disney World I can't help it if it influenced my referencing.

2)_ Well, folks I think we have just entered another episode of the Twilight Zone_: is a reference to the old TV Show _The Twilight Zone_. This reference was influenced by the Tower of Terror ride in MGM Studios. Once again I was influenced by Disney.

3) _I can't help it. It's so beautiful_: is a reference to _A Bug's Life_ when one of the moths gets fried by a lamp light. The movie is funny and the bloopers are hilarious. Gah! Disney messed with my mind!

* * *

Alright that's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! 再見！until next chappie! 


	11. In Which There is Another Interlude

In Which There is Another Interlude

* * *

Lights aura: Here you go another chappie. If you haven't already guessed, it is another interlude in third person. I wonder who it will be…

Amu: (coughs) Kagome (coughs)

Lights aura: Silence! You are not aloud to talk! You are in time-out for murdering the Cheshire Cat Toy.

Amu: (whispers) I don't see what the big deal is. It was just a toy.

Lights aura: (yells) SILENCE! YOU ARE MY CREATION THEREFORE YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY! MUWAHAHAHA!

Amu: (is cowering in corner)

Lights aura: Anywho, this chappie is kind of short but hopefully it will be interesting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Sira, Kal-El, and the recently deceased Cheshire Cat Toy. (sobs) It never had a chance to live!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared out at the trees in front of her. So much had happened over the past few weeks that Kagome was not only physically exhausted but also exhausted mentally. Besides the attempts to destroy Naraku and recover the missing fragments of the Shikon jewel, there had also been the strange disappearance of her fellow classmate, Sira Rose. Though Kagome hadn't known Sira personally, she was still distressed, like her other classmates, over the news. Sira had always been a quiet person but as far as Kagome could tell, she appeared to enjoy her life. Her sudden disappearance made absolutely no sense.

The atmosphere of the classroom had changed completely. Instead of its usual happy go-lucky attitude, the atmosphere was filled with depression, fear, and suspicion. Plus the whispers of sightings of the alligator man weren't helping. Kagome frowned. That was another problem. Was it really possible for another demon besides Inuyasha to cross over from the Feudal Era? And if so, why? Were his motives meant to be helpful or destructive? Did he work for Naraku? Kagome sighed again. Life had definitely been easier before she had gotten involved in this mess.

"That is it!" Inuyasha yelled, snapping her out of her daydreams.

"Wh-What?" Kagome said stunned. Inuyasha glared.

"You know exactly what Kagome. You've done nothing but sigh for the past half hour."

"Yeah, this isn't like you, Kagome," Sango, a woman with long black hair and brown eyes said.

"A lot of things have been going on in my time." Kagome said as she massaged her temples.

"What do you mean?" Miroku, a young priest with black hair and black eyes, asked.

"Well," Kagome began, "for one thing Sira, a girl in my class, disappeared without a trace. The whole class is really upset about it. And then there are the Alligator Man sightings…"

"You mean there's another demon who has the ability to cross-over just like Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, a young fox demon.

"Not the same as me" Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"The problem is I've never seen this person so I have no idea whether he really is a demon or not" Kagome said.

Miroku scratched his head. "That is a problem…"

He was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. They sat alert waiting to see who caused the ruckus. As the person stepped out, Inuyasha frowned. "Not you again."

Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, glared as he locked his gaze with Inuyasha's. "I don't have time for you, mutt." Before Inuyasha had time to respond, Koga quickly turned his gaze to Kagome and smiled. "Hello my beautiful Kagome. I hope you are well." Inuyasha's face turned bright red while Kagome smiled awkwardly. _This doesn't look good_ she thought.

Luckily Koga's two comrades appeared, preventing an argument. They were half carrying, half dragging a crying red-headed girl.

"Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked worriedly.

Koga shrugged. "Beats me. She hasn't stopped crying since we've found her."

Kagome leaned forward and put a comforting hand on Ayame. "What's wrong, Ayame?"

"It's horrible!" Ayame sobbed. "Na-Naraku killed him." Kagome and the others looked at each other in surprise.

"Naraku killed who?" Kagome asked patiently. It took a couple of seconds before Ayame could speak again.

"Kal-El" she gasped out. "My brother."

* * *

Lights aura: Ooh, what an interesting predicament…

Amu: Stop acting as if you didn't know what was going to happen.

Lights aura: Do you want to go in time-out again?

Amu: (Sweetly) I love you Lights aura.

Lights aura: That's what I thought. Any who please remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

Once again since Sira wasn't in this chappie there isn't an incase you didn't know. (sobs) I miss it already….

* * *

Alright that's it. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! さようなら until next chappie! 


	12. In Which There is an Awkward Meeting

In Which There is an Awkward Meeting

* * *

Lights aura: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys make me so happy. (does a crazy dance)

Amu: Yeah, Lights aura's hyperness has returned.

Lights aura: Any who here's the next chappie. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I would be very rich right now.

* * *

Three whole days. That's how long I was cooped up in a bed. While the rest of me was perfectly fine, I was stuck in bed because of my ankles. My ankles must be my point of weakness like Achilles' heel.

Luckily, in my state of complete and utter torture, I did have people to keep me entertained. Rin, Kal-El, and Jaken would come and visit me each day for a couple of hours. Kal-El and Rin would tell me stories of what they had been doing and usual gossip while Jaken would complain about how my ankles wouldn't heal fast enough. I got my revenge though. After hearing _It's A Small World_ sung 20 times in a row, Jaken suddenly decided that he had complained enough about my ankles.

After our little heart to heart, or what ever you want to call it, Doggie had once again gone M.IA. Sometimes, at night, I thought I heard him enter the room but when I looked up there was no one there. I have no idea why he doesn't want to talk to me. I probably freaked him out with that whole confession from the heart thing. Oh, man did that just sound corny. Well, even if he doesn't visit, it doesn't bug me. I have plenty of things to do….

Anyway, after my three days in prison were up I was released on the promise that I wouldn't put added stress on my ankles. I can't tell you how great it was to finally be able to breath in fresh air.

"I love the world!" I said as I spun around myself.

"Is something wrong with Sira?" Kal-El asked worriedly as he cocked his head. Kal-El and Rin had decided to join me on my shopping trip. Jaken was off with Doggie and Ah-Un doing who knows what. Flora had been kind enough to provide me with money so that I could restock with supplies. I ran out of supplies the day before. The reason for its disappearance: Well, I tend to get bored very easily. Let's just say I will be doing a lot of walking for the next few days.

"I am perfectly fine" I informed Kal-El.

"So what are we buying exactly?" Rin asked curiously.

"Anything that looks tasty!" I said with a grin.

"She's thinking through her stomach not her brain" I heard Kal-El whisper.

"Incase you didn't know, what you just said is a good way not to impress a lady." I briefly glanced at Rin, met Kal-El's gaze, and wiggled my eyebrows up and down. Kal-El turned bright red and looked at his feet. So it looked like I had been right after all about Kal-El's crush. Luckily for him, Rin had not noticed the exchange between Kal-El and I. I decided to save him from more torture by quickly herding them to the nearest stall.

* * *

"I don't like bananas" Kal-El muttered. From what I can tell, Kal-El only likes meat. At every stall that we've been to, Kal-El has informed me of something he doesn't like. I chose to ignore him. He scrunched his face in disgust as I put the bananas in the basket I had recently purchased.

"Are you really going to eat those things?" Kal-El asked.

"Of course," I replied, "and so are you."

"What!" Kal-El looked horrified. "I can't eat them! They're gross."

"Have you ever tried them?" I asked. I could tell from his body language that he hadn't. Time to take a different approach. I turned to Rin. "Would you eat some of the bananas?"

Rin smiled. "I would love to. I haven't had one in a long time."

Right on cue, Kal-El said "Well, I'll try them if both of you are going to eat them."

Bingo! Am I good or what?

"That's the spirit" I said as I quickly scanned the stalls. My eyes lit up when I found what I was looking for.

"They have corn!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to the stall. I bought four pieces of corn with the remainder of the money. "I just had a great idea." I told Rin as I put away the corn. "We can pull the kernels off the corn and make Kettle Corn."

"What's Kettle Corn?" Rin asked confused.

"An absolutely delicious treat. Trust me, you will love it." My mouth was watering just thinking about the Kettle Corn. It was then that I realized that someone was missing. "Uh, Rin? Where's Kal-El?"

Rin frowned as she looked around. "I don't know. He was here just a second ago."

After a couple of minutes, I spotted Kal-El. He was standing with an apple in each hand talking with a red-haired girl with green eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you." The girl exclaimed as she stared at Kal-El. "I…I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry," Kal-El said looking completely confused, "but I don't know who you are. I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. "But Kal-El it's me, Ayame! I'm your big sister."

Seeing Rin and I, Kal-El quickly said. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He dropped the apples he was holding and rushed towards us. Once he reached us, he hid behind me.

"Kal-El are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"She's trying to take me away." He looked up at me with a pleading look in his eye. "Please, don't let them take me away. I want to stay with you."

Now how was I supposed to resist that?

"Don't worry I won't let her take you" I said as Ayame stomped toward me.

"What have you done to him?" She asked as she glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't remember me." Ayame was almost to the point of hysterics. "You must have bewitched him or something."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Me? Bewitching someone? Ha, I can barely control the Hikari Jewel and the Heartstaff as it is. I'll leave the bewitching job to Samantha.

"I did not bewitch him" I said calmly. I noticed three men walking towards us. The leader had long black hair and brown eyes. One of his cohorts had short brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail while the other had white hair that was spiked into a Mohawk. I could tell from their expressions that they didn't like what was going on. Uh, oh, this could be a problem…

"Ayame is everything okay?" The man with long black hair asked. His eyes widened when he saw Kal-El.

"She bewitched him, Koga. He doesn't remember me" Ayame said angrily.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Like I said before, I did not bewitch him. I'm a human not a witch."

Koga shrugged. "Bewitched or not. Kal-El is Ayame's little brother therefore he has to come with us."

I could feel Kal-El's grip on me tighten. "He does not have to go with you if he doesn't want to." I said with a glare. A crowd started to gather around us murmuring curiously.

Koga seemed surprised by my defiance. However, this surprise did not last long. Glaring he said, "Kal-El will go with us whether you like it or not."

"Kal-El doesn't want to go with you" I said, a dangerous tone in my voice. I was beginning to get angry.

"He is coming with us" Koga said with a growl.

"No he isn't" I clinched my fist.

"Oh yes he is" Koga said as he tried to push me away from Kal-El.

I was positively livid. Stepping in front of Koga I said in a loud angry voice. "Kal-El is not going with you and that is final!" As I said this, a slight wind picked up around me as the Hikari Jewel and the Shikon Shard glowed. A moment later, they stopped. Koga took a step back in shock. I was numb from shock as well. What just happened?

"Who are you?" Koga said in disbelief.

"Sira?" A voice called. I saw Kagome standing in the crowd, her expression a mixture of surprise and horror.

I looked back at Koga and said. "You know what? I'm not sure who I am any more." I abruptly turned and left. I heard someone calling out my name but I blocked out their voice. It was probably Kagome and surprisingly I was not in the mood to explain myself.

A moment later, I felt someone grab each of my hands. I smiled weakly at Kal-El and Rin. "Well, I think that takes care of that."

"Thank you, Sira" Kal-El whispered.

"Don't mention it" I said. My mind though was on something else. The Hikari Jewel had never reacted to my anger before so why now. That anger I felt was I like none I had ever experienced. I guess the Hikari Jewel did more to me than eating my fear.

* * *

Amu: Wow, the end of this chappie kind of depressed me.

Lights aura: Well, life can't always be peaches and cream.

Amu: Mmmm, peaches and cream. Now I'm hungry.

Lights aura: Don't worry the humor returns next chappie (squeals with delight) I can't wait to write it.

Amu: Oh yeah, now I remember why you like the next chappie it's because…

Lights aura: Quiet! Any who, please remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _My ankles must be my point of weakness like Achilles' heel_: is a reference to the Greek mythological story about an invincible man named Achilles whose only weakness was a spot on his heel. That's got be a great story to tell. "Mr. Achilles, how did you die?" "Someone stabbed me in my heel."

2) _After hearing_ It's A Small World _sung 20 times in a row_: is a reference to the infamous ride in Disney World and Disney Land, It's a Small World. My friends and I actually got stuck on the ride for fifteen minutes the last time we went. I had the song stuck in my head for five days.

3) _I'll leave the bewitching job to Samantha_: is a reference to the old TV show _Bewitched_. They did a remake of it recently with Nicole Kidman and Will Ferrell. I liked it but that maybe because I think Will Ferrell is hilarious.

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Biday until next chappie! 


	13. In Which I Learn Magic is Like Math and

In Which I Learn Magic is like Math and a Few Other Things

* * *

Lights aura: Wah! I am soooo sorry for the long delay. My summer has been hectic and I barely had time to be near a computer or a note pad to write.

Amu: You even forgot to feed me!

Lights aura: Anywho, hopefully you'll forgive me. I now have a brand new chappie for you to read so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Sira, Kal-El, and the stress from my hectic summer.

* * *

Magic is like math. I know that you are probably shocked to hear me say this but it's true. Because like math, there are all these rules that need to be followed. And these rules, like the rules of math, are absolutely confusing.

"Keep your shoulders straight and your knees slightly bent when you are aiming" Jaken instructed as he watched my posture. For some odd reason, Jaken has taken upon himself the thought that he needs to teach me how to use attack magic. Unlike healing magic, no one stands still for you to issue the command. You have to have complete focus. Sounds easy, huh? I so wish that were true.

"I feel as stiff as a Buckingham Guard" I mumbled as I clung onto the Heartstaff. "Except they are probably a lot more comfortable than me."

"Be quiet and focus" Jaken snapped as he stood a couple of feet in front of me. "Now shoot a ball of fire at that rock over there." I glanced to my right to look at the large boulder. As long as I got a fireball out, I couldn't possibly miss the target. I mean the rock was the size of a fully grown Dumbo; I'd have to be blind if I missed it.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Fire!" A ball of fire shot out of the Heartstaff and headed, to my delight, straight towards the boulder. At the last second however, it made a U-turn and hit Jaken's hat thus setting the hat and him on fire.

"Help! Help! I'm on fire!" Jaken shrilled as he ran back and forth.

"Hold still so I can douse it!" I yelled as I ignored the snickers coming from Kal-El and Rin. "Water!" I yelled. The jet of water missed. I tried again with the same result. _Well, they always say the third times a charm_, I thought as I aimed the Heartstaff at him again. "Water!" Jaken stopped for a brief moment causing the jet of water to crash into him.

Now soaking wet, he turned and glared at me. "I told you to focus."

"I did" I said. My stomach grumbled. Clutching it, I added. "Though I'd probably focus better if I wasn't starving."

Jaken rolled his eyes as he rung out his robe. "Fine. We will stop for today. I wonder what we're going to have for dinner anyway."

"Fried frog legs?" Kal-El mumbled next to me. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing.

* * *

Dinner consisted of leftover soup and bread from the day before. Doggie came in just as I finished popping the kettle corn for dessert. "Mmm, smell that delicious aroma" I said as I pulled the pot off the fire.

Kal-El peered inside. "Why do they look so funny."

"The magic of fire can do many things" I said as I poured the kettle corn into four separate bowls. "Even fry a frog demon."

"I'll ignore that remark since this strange concoction of yours smells so good" Jaken said as he grabbed his bowl. Kal-El, Rin, and Jaken stared at their bowls for a minute.

I sighed as I popped a piece into my mouth. "You know it's not poison."

All three glanced at each other before popping a piece in their mouths. Their faces lit up.

"This really is good" Rin said as she gobbled a couple more down.

I glanced over at Doggie who was leaning against a tree and watching us in amusement. I walked over to him and offered my bowl. "Here, try some."

Doggie looked down at it and frowned. "I don't eat human food."

"Why?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"Because I don't" Doggie said as he looked at me.

"So you're afraid of human food?" I asked as a grin played across my face.

Doggie's trade mark frown returned. "No."

"Then why don't you try it" I said as I held the bowl under his nose.

He shoved it away. "I just told you…"

"Chicken."

Kal-El, Rin, and Jaken looked over at us curiously.

"What?" Doggie asked.

I started making chicken sounds as I pretended to scratch the ground looking for seeds.

"Would you quit that" Doggie said, "You look like an idiot."

"Doggie is a chicken in dog demon's clothing!" I shouted as I shoved the bowl into his face again. "Unless he can prove me wrong…"

I could see an epic battle going on behind his eyes. After a couple of seconds, Doggie rolled his eyes, grabbed a piece, and tossed it into his mouth. Rin and Jaken gasped in astonishment while Kal-El continued eating.

"Well," I asked after he swallowed.

He looked me in the eyes and said. "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten in my life."

"Ugh," I said as I rolled my eyes and I glanced towards the fire. "You're impossible." When I glanced back he was gone. "You're still a chicken!" I yelled into the forest before returning to my spot by the fire.

* * *

Thankfully, that night I didn't have any strange dreams. The next morning I woke up refreshed and ready for another day's journey. It was late afternoon when we set up our camp near the edge of the forest. We were on top of a huge hill that ended with a steep cliff. As Jaken, Rin, and Kal-El set up for dinner, and Doggie was away doing what ever Doggie did, I decided to go to the hill and practice my magic for a little bit. I didn't want to admit it in front of Jaken but I really wanted to master the Heartstaff.

After training for a couple of hours, I finally seemed to master the fire spell. Satisfied with myself, I decided to call it quits. The sun was beginning to set, and I still needed to get back to the campsite. I sighed as I gazed at the sunset. It was so beautiful with its many different shades of orange and red. A perfectly romantic one to watch with a boyfriend… too bad I didn't have one of those.

"What's a filthy little human doing all by herself?" said a familiar voice.

I groaned as I turned towards the speaker. "Why don't you just die already, Wani?"

Wani faked an expression of hurt. "That is all you can say after I have come all this way to find you? Look I even brought you some friends." He motioned to three strange white snake-like creatures that floated in the air. "The spirit reapers" he added. "I thought they may make your trip a little more comfortable when I take you to Naraku."

"She's not going with you" Doggie said as he materialized out of nowhere. It still amazes me how he does that. I really need to learn that trick.

Wani glared at Doggie. "So the little mutt is still alive. Let's see if he still has any fight left in him." With that said, the fight between Wani and Doggie began, leaving me to face the three spirit reapers who had taken interest in me.

"Nice reapers" I said as I shot a fire spell at them. It missed. Stupid aim, why do I suck at it? I waved the Heartstaff at them as I began to walk backwards. "You really don't want me. I'm a filthy little human. I taste bad. I…" I never was able to finish my sentence since all of the sudden I was falling. Yes, I walked off the cliff. Wow did I feel stupid today. I screamed as I felt myself plummeting to the ground below. The spirit reapers lost interest in me and flew back towards their master. Clinging onto the Heartstaff, I tried desperately to think of a way out of this predicament. With Doggie tied up as he was and Rin, Kal-El, and Jaken still back at the campsite, I was on my own. Staring at the Heartstaff, I noticed the little wings on each side of the base. Desperate to try anything I held the Heartstaff above my head. "Fly!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And to my amazement, the little white wings grew to the wing span of a pelican. They flapped once and I was jerked to a halt in my descent. I let out a deep breath and hoisted myself on top of the staff. Riding it like a broom, I tilted the nose upward. The wings flapped again and I was zooming up towards the cliff. When I reached the cliff's edge, I saw Wani retreating into the shrubbery. Doggie looked positively enraged. He was standing there with his back towards me clinching his fists.

"So what did I miss?" I asked as I landed gracefully next to him.

Doggie gave a start as he looked at me in surprise. "You're alright."

I jumped off the Heartstaff. As I picked it up the wings returned to their original size. "Of course I'm alright." I turned toward him and grinned. "And I found out that the Heartstaff has the ability to fly." Doggie was still looking at me with that strange expression. I frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Doggie shook his head and quickly looked away. "Nothing."

It was then that I realized what that strange expression was. It was an expression I had never seen on Doggie's face.

"You were worried about me." I said in disbelief. "You were actually worried about me."

"I was not." Though he was frowning, in the dim light I was almost sure I could see his cheeks reddened slightly.

A goofy grin spread across my face. "Yes, you were. It's written all over your face. Just admit that you care about me."

Doggie took a step closer. "Who would care about someone as obnoxious, sarcastic, and temperamental as you?"

Still grinning I said, "Yes, who would care about someone like me?"

Then Doggie did something that I never thought he would do.

He kissed me.

I think I just saw a pig fly.

* * *

Lights aura: Gah! I can't believe this chappie is finally here! (begins to sob)

Amu: You are way over dramatic.

Lights aura: Anywho, I don't know when I will be able to post chappie 14 up but keep a look out. Please remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _I feel as stiff as a Buckingham Guard_: is a reference to the British guards who stand completely still. Since everyone makes fun of them I felt I had to make a reference to them. Poor guys, I bet they have sore backs at the end of the day.

_  
_2) _I mean the rock was the size of a fully grown Dumbo_: is a reference to the famous Disney movie _Dumbo_. It is about an elephant who uses his big ears to fly. All hail the flying elephant!

3) Yes, the Heartstaff ability to fly is like the way Sakura flies in Cardcaptor Sakura. I always thought that was really cool.

4)_I think I just saw a pig fly_: is a reference to chappie 9 when she said that Doggie and her would be a couple when pigs fly. Behold the irony!

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Tot Siens until next chappie! 


	14. In Which I Am Left With Questions

In Which I Am Left With Questions

* * *

Lights aura: Yeah! Chappie 14 is here!

Amu: I like pie!

Lights aura: That was random.

Amu: (grinning) Well, random is my middle name.

Lights aura: No it's not its Apleheimer

Amu: Why the heck did you make my middle name Apleheimer?

Lights aura: (cheesy grin) Cause it was random. He! He! He!

Amu: (sweat drops, falls on the floor, and randomly spazzes)

Lights aura: Uh, Amu? Are you okay there?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Sira, Kal-El, and Amu Apleheimer. He! He! What a funny name…

* * *

For someone who hadn't had a lot of practice, Doggie sure could kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine, the whole world seemed to fade away. I felt slightly dizzy and my senses were on overload for I could feel every spot where our bodies touched. My hands slowly slid up and wrapped around his neck. I felt his hand trail up my back and cup my neck to deepen the kiss.

And then the bracelets bit our wrists.

The moment was shattered as we pulled away and examined our wrists. Stupid bracelet, I completely forgot it was there. When I looked towards Doggie again, he had vanished, leaving me with millions of questions rushing through my head.

* * *

By the time I reached the campsite, I was fuming. He kisses me then deserts me. So does he love me or hate me? God, could he just make up his mind already.

I let out a loud sigh as I slumped into a space next to the fire.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly.

I forced a smile on my face. "I'm fine, just in a contemplative mood that's all." Stupid Doggie, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be so confused.

Though I heard Kal-El ask when Doggie was returning and Jaken giving a long explanation, my mind was elsewhere. Why was I so worked up over if Doggie like me or not? I should be more upset about the fact that he kissed me so why was what he was thinking so important? _Maybe because you are falling for him_, said a little voice in the back of my mind. My eyes widened as the realization dawned on me.

I was falling in love with Doggie. Doggie, the most egotistical, son of a bitch (both figuratively and literally) I had ever met. And the worse part was that I had no idea how it happened.

Okay, so spending large amounts of quality time with someone could cause one to develop feelings for another but this is Doggie we're talking about. I am a hopeless romantic who loves to laugh. Doggie is the type of person I shouldn't be interested in. I know opposites can be attracted to each other but fall in love? It's just…crazy.

I let out a loud sigh. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

All three frowned. "But you haven't even eaten dinner yet." Jaken said.

I shrugged. "I'm not hungry tonight. I think all I need is a little sleep." After saying goodnight, I curled up in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

That night, I had another dream.

"_Do you know why you have been called in here?" asked a man with brown hair and a beard. A crown sat on his head._

"_Yes, father," I said, "It's because you don't like the way I think about the mosaic."_

"_That is because the mosaic is no ordinary painting" my father said as he stood up._

_I rolled my eyes. "I know, it has special powers."_

"_It's not as simple as that." He said as he looked me in the eye. "The mosaic is connected to your Hikari Jewel." _

_My eyes widened as I clasped the jewel. "The mosaic is connected to my necklace?"_

_My father sighed as he walked toward me. "I think its time you learn about the connection you share with the mosaic."_

* * *

It was dawn when I woke up. Not able to fall back to sleep, I started making breakfast. In less than an hour, everyone else was up. As we ate our breakfast, Doggie returned to the campsite. As he walked towards us, I felt my throat close up. How were we going to react to one another after last night? Doggie's solution? To completely ignore me. I am not kidding, he barely glanced at me before he began to talk with Jaken about the day's traveling plans.

I frowned. Well, if he can act like nothing happened then so can I. I stomped towards Ah-Un and fed him his breakfast.

Kal-El must of sensed I was upset, for he hung close to me the entire day. When it was time to camp, the tension in the air was so thick that it was almost unbearable. Even when Doggie left, I would see Rin, Jaken, and Kal-El nervously glance at me while we set up for dinner. Finally unable to take it anymore, I announced that I was going out for a walk.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kal-El asked.

I smiled. "No, I'll be fine." After promising that I would be back before night fall, I left. I walked for ten minutes through the fields until I found a rock to sit on. What was going to happen to our group? Would Doggie and I act this awkward for the rest of our lives? I let out a sigh. Not only do I have to worry about that but also the dreams. Why did I keep having those dreams? Why was the mosaic so important and what was its connection with the Hikari Jewel? There were so many questions and so few answers. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I never heard someone sneak up behind me.

* * *

Lights aura: Wah, I can't believe there are only a few more chappies before this story is over.

Amu: Yeah, it is really strange... We should throw a pie party.

Lights aura: What is with this obsession with pie?

Amu: I like pie.

Lights aura: But you've never had pie.

Amu: Your point?

Lights aura: (rolls eyes) Anywho, please remember to READ and REVIEW!

Incase you didn't know:

* * *

1) _Doggie, the most egotistical, son of a bitch (both figuratively and literally)_: son of a bitch as in he is a jerk and since a bitch is a term for a female dog and Doggie is a dog demon he really is a son of a bitch. He! He! He! Okay, bad joke…

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Ditën e mirë until next chappie! 


	15. In Which I Learn the Truth

In Which I Learn the Truth

* * *

Lights aura: Hey peoples! Sorry again for the long update, I was dragged to the beach for another three weeks.

Amu: Again with the excuses!

Lights aura: Anywho, here's the next chappie. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Kal-El, Sira, and my pathetic excuses.

* * *

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I was no longer in the pretty meadow contemplating my dilemma but in a cold dark prison cell. I groaned again as I forced myself off the gross moist floor where I was sure I had seen a couple of cockroaches scurrying across.

My head hurt like crazy. The headache felt like the size of Texas… I must pause for a moment to say that that is the most stupid saying I have ever heard. I mean seriously, your headache can't be the size of Texas. Your head would be so big that you would fall over and never be able to get up. Well, at least you could truly be on of those people from life alert…

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Wani asked as he approached my cell.

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically, "I was just contemplating how stupid sayings could be." I motioned around my cell. "I suppose I have you to thank for my accommodations?"

He nodded as a smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, you do. You know, you should pay more attention to your surroundings."

I glared. Yeah, I know I messed up, but he didn't have to remind me of my stupidity.

"As you can see," he continued, "there is no way for you to escape." I resisted the urge to tell him no duh. I had already noticed the barred little window behind me and the bars in front of me. With the Heartstaff conveniently missing, I was a sitting duck.

"Where's the Heartstaff?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see it again when you go talk to Naraku."

"Oh Goodie, I get play date with Naraku." I laughed harshly. "I'm _so _thrilled. Will we get cookies and milk?" My attempt to piss of Wani failed miserably. Obviously, Wani didn't think too highly of his master either.

"Laugh while you can," Wani said as he walked away.

I wished I had a rock to throw at him.

Now that my head had stopped throbbing, I was able to think more clearly. I was surprised to find that I still wore the Shikon Shard, the bonding bracelet, and the Hikari Jewel. I guess they couldn't yank them off either. Since I wasn't dead, they obviously still needed me for something. I shivered slightly as I tried to focus my mind on the Hikari Jewel. Maybe with the knowledge of nine lives, it might be able to provide me with a means of escape. All it did was glow a little brighter; not very helpful, but at least it lightened up the place.

Resigned to my fate, I decided to think about how stupid other sayings were. Ever heard of the saying it's the greatest thing since sliced bread? I can talk for hours on that one.

Of course, all I was doing was trying to distract myself. And, as you probably know, whenever you're trying not to think about something, you end up thinking about it anyway.

I wondered what the others were doing. Rin and Jakin were probably worried, Kal-El was probably flipping out, and Doggie… well I couldn't imagine how Doggie was acting. What if they couldn't find me in time? What if they didn't want to find me and I was stuck here to rot for the rest of my life? Gah, when the hell did my life become a soap opera?

* * *

What felt like a day later, but was probably only a couple of hours, Wani returned to my cell. "Time to go," he said as he forced me to my feet. Keeping a firm grip on my wrist, he dragged me up the stairs. The stairs opened onto a stone hallway. As we walked down the hallway, I noticed the walls were covered with mirrors. I was starting to experience déjà vu.

"Is something the matter?" Wani asked curiously.

"Nothing." I glared at him. "Just taking in the aesthetic details." Wani became disinterested again and continued to drag me to our destination. I was glad to see that the only images that were reflected back were Wani and myself.

* * *

Once the hallway ended, we entered the double doors on our left and I felt my mouth drop to the floor. I found myself staring at the most beautiful mosaic I had ever seen. The Hikari Jewel was shining like a small star at the top of the mosaic. Underneath it was a gigantic cat-like creature whose eyes were jet black and fur was yellow and jagged like lightning bolts. Standing in between its two forelegs was a girl around my age. She wore a beautiful silver-white dress and a tiara in her wavy hair. Her facial details were completely smudged out. The shape of what looked like some sort of staff was carved into the mosaic making it appear that she was holding it with two hands.

"Impossible…" I found myself saying.

"I see you've found the mosaic" said a voice from behind us. I spun around and found myself face to face with a man with long black hair and cold brown eyes. I knew without a doubt that it was Naraku. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He smiled making his teeth flash in the pale moonlight that was coming in from the window in the ceiling. "Would you like to hear the story behind it?"

"Well, since I can't go anywhere I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I mumbled sarcastically. Wani shoved me to the ground.

Naraku continued, unfazed. "A long time ago, the cat who carried the Hikari Jewel came to the castle of a powerful feudal lord. The cat told the lord that it was being chased by people who wished to steal its jewel and desperately needed a place to stay. In return, the cat promised that as longed as it lived there, the feudal lord's lands would thrive and prosper. The feudal lord then asked the cat. 'What if these people who were after you were to attack my land? My family, friends, and servants could be killed. I don't see how thriving and prospering could help them.' The cat understood the feudal lord's point. It then promised that along with what it had previously said, it would grant the feudal lord a very powerful weapon. 'It will take me sometime to create your weapon' the cat said. 'But I must warn you that you should only use this weapon in a time of great need. If you use this weapon, you will lose something very important to you.' The king was delighted with the deal and welcomed the cat immediately." Naraku paused.

"Fifteen years passed and the lands of the feudal lord thrived and prospered just as the cat had promised. His daughter, who was now fifteen, was beautiful and radiant. She was becoming a masterful sorceress and everyone adored her." Naraku studied me for a moment before he continued. "That autumn, raiders attacked the lands. The people were so used to peace that they were unable to defend themselves. Slaughter and bloodshed ensued. Desperate for a way to defeat the raiders, the feudal lord searched for the cat. He found the cat in the throne room. The cat was touching up the mosaic that it had created many years before. He begged the cat to use its weapon to save his lands. The cat reminded him of the cost of the weapon but the lord refused to listen. All he could think about was bringing peace back to his lands. Seeing that he could not be swayed the cat used its weapon." Greed flashed briefly within Naraku's eyes.

"A creature whose powers were that of a god's raged through the lord's lands, destroying every raider insight. Within the hour peace had been restored. Delighted, the lord ran back to the throne room to thank cat… only to find the body of his daughter lying motionless on the ground. The Hikari Jewel was tied around her neck. Her staff," Naraku brought his left hand up. The Heartstaff appeared from the shadows. It was surrounded by some sort of force field. The Heartstaff obviously didn't like the force field for it was desperately trying to escape. Naraku continued as if he hadn't paused. "Her staff was found melded in the mosaic" He flicked his hand causing the Heartstaff to float toward the mosaic. "I wonder if the story is true, don't you?"

As the Heartstaff slipped into the mosaic, my mind seemed to revolve around one silly thought… a riddle actually and only its last few lines.

_Pretty pretty picture,_

_Hanging oh so high._

_Pretty pretty picture,_

_You're the reason I will die_.

There was a loud click as the Heartstaff slid into place. At first nothing happened, but then both the Hikari Jewel in the mosaic and the one around my neck began to glow. A beam of light shot from the mosaic Hikari Jewel and hit me. Pain coursed through my entire body. It felt like I was taking a bath in fire. I threw my arms out to my sides and felt myself beginning to lift off the ground. There was a loud crash as Doggie came rushing in. His face drained of color when he saw me. I saw his lips move but I could not make out what he was saying due to the loud screaming sound that had filled the air. A sound, I realized numbly, that was coming from me.

* * *

Lights aura: Wow, the drama! The suspense!

Amu: Stop acting like a movie trailer.

Lights aura: You're no fun. Anywho, please remember to READ and REVIEW

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) _Well, at least you could truly be on of those people from life alert_: is a reference to the famous life alert commercial where they have a very bad actress saying "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!" Great product for the elderly but not so great commercials.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Wédersah until next chappie! 


	16. In Which There Is a Choice

In Which There Is a Choice

* * *

Lights aura: For your viewing delight, here's chappie 16.

Amu: (sobbing) The end is near!! I'm too young to see the end. I'm not ready.

Lights aura: (sobbing) Be strong Amu, we'll get through this together…

Disclaimer: For the billionth time, I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Kal-El, Sira, and my need to exaggerate things.

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness. This darkness, however, was not like normal one experienced at night. It ebbed, flowed, and moved as if it were alive. I reached for the Hikari Jewel to find that it wasn't there. I shivered. I wasn't exactly cold but I wasn't warm either. It felt as if I were in an ocean where two currents had hit each other. If I stepped one way, then I was cold and if I stepped the other way, I was hot. _What is this place? _I thought as I looked around for a distinguishable feature in the darkness. _Am I dead?_

"Hello," a voice purred from behind me.

I whirled around and found myself face to face with a large cat. She was the size of a tiger with sleek white fur and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were shaped like the Egyptians' eyes. Around her neck was the Hikari Jewel.

"You're… you're…"

The cat nodded slightly. "Yes, I am the one known as Sahara Gato, she who holds the knowledge of nine lives." As she bowed, her tail split into nine tails for a second before returning back to normal.

"So, you're the one who created the Hikari Jewel" I said in surprise. I couldn't believe it. I was talking to the creature that had started this entire mess. Which could only mean one thing… "Oh my god, I'm dead aren't I?"

A slight smile appeared on Sahara Gato's face. "Not exactly."

I frowned. "So then I'm alive."

"Not exactly," she said, the smile remaining on her face.

I groaned. Jeez, how cryptic can the cat be? "So where exactly am I?"

"You are in between." Sahara Gato replied. "You're neither fully alive nor are you fully dead."

Great, once again I have entered the Twilight Zone. "So why exactly are we here?"

"You are here because you have a choice" Sahara Gato said. "I am here merely to answer questions."

Oh, man do I have questions. "Well, to start off," I began, "why did the Hikari Jewel pick me?"

Sahara Gato sighed. "It's slightly complicated. You see, you have the blood of both the lord's daughter, the original person who was used in this ceremony, and the blood of… well, myself."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

She sighed. "Like I said, it is complicated. I'm not sure how it happened myself. I told the lord not to use the weapon…" The last part she said mainly to herself.

"That's another thing," I said, "That weapon, what exactly is it?"

"Shal Ron Lee," she said in a low voice, "one of the ancient elemental beings. You've probably never heard of him."

"Nope, name doesn't ring a bell," I said.

Cocking her head to the side, she asked. "Have you ever heard the story of the waving cat?"

"Of course," I answered. "A lord is traveling and decides to rest by a tree until the storm passes. He sees a cat beckoning to him from a temple and goes toward him. The tree where he was standing gets fried by a bolt lightning a few seconds later so he finances the temple and the waving cat becomes a famous symbol for Japan."

Sahara Gato looked amused. "Yes, that is one version of that story. Another version is this one. Once there was a lord who traveled the lands. One day, he decided to rest by a nearby tree. Unbeknownst to him, he was be watched by the elemental being known as Shal Ron Lee. Shal Ron Lee was like most elemental beings: determined, powerful, and loved the taste of human flesh. He also had the ability to turn into the element he controlled, allowing him to sneak up on his prey easier. So the poor lord had no clue that while he sat there, he was about to be lunch to an elemental being." Sahara Gato paused for a moment.

"The cat that was staying at a nearby temple; however, was not deceived by Shal Ron Lee. Seeing that the lord was in danger, she beckoned him away from the tree. The lord was barely missed by Shal Ron Lee. When the lord turned around to thank the cat, she had disappeared. She knew that Shal Ron Lee hated to lose a meal and had a temper the size of a volcano, so Sse quickly cornered him and trapped him inside the jewel she wore around her neck. As long as the jewel survived, he was cursed to protect the loved ones of the one who possessed the Hikari Jewel. Knowing that her jewel was in more danger now that held within it Shal Ron Lee, the cat searched for a place to hide and well… you know the rest."

I nodded. "So, what happens now?"

"You make a choice," she said. "You choose whether you would like to pass on, or if you wish, to go back to save your friends."

"But I thought I died just like the lord's daughter?" I asked confused.

Sahara Gato laughed. "No, no you did not die. Sure you have the blood of the lord's daughter but you also have mine running through your veins. You are unique, different. And that allows you the ability to choose."

"So I can go back?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and you would be able to use Shal Ron Lee's powers to save your friends."

"Will it be painful?" I asked, feeling slightly silly over such a childish question.

She grinned mischievously. "Of course. You will be possessed by Shal Ron Lee. Pain will be coursing through your body and you will wish that you had decided to die instead of come back to the land of the living. But, you will survive… I think."

_Well that's reassuring…_ I thought. I took a deep breath and let it out. It was obvious what the answer was going to be. "I want to go back."

The expression on Sahara Gato's face changed. It looked as if she were proud of my decision. "Here," she said as she tossed the Hikari Jewel toward me. "You'll need this."

"Thanks," I said as I tied the Hikari Jewel around my neck. Looking up, I could already see the darkness fading around me. Sahara Gato was beginning to look fuzzy. "Wait," I called. "How do I know that this wasn't just a dream?"

Her mischievous grin returned. "You don't."

"Aw, come on. Aren't you going to tell me?" I whined.

"Nope." She turned away from me. "Good Luck!"

_Jeez, she's as cryptic as the Cheshire Cat _I thought as everything faded into white.

* * *

I coughed hard as I was brought back to the real world. It felt as if I had been holding my breath for a very long time. As I looked around, I noticed that Naraku was missing, and Doggie and Wani were in an all out war against each other. Kal-El, Jakin, and Rin were standing infront of me, watching the battle intently. Kal-El was the first to notice me.

"Sira! You're alive!"

"Barely," I said as I rose to my feet. "What happened to Naraku?"

"He ran away, the coward" Jakin mumbled angrily. "Let Wani to do his dirty work."

I could hear a voice whispering in the back of my mind. It was desperate, angry, and had a slight growl to it. Realizing what was happening, I said, "Uh guys, you might want to stand back."

"Why?" Rin asked curiously.

Lightning shot out of my body. It felt as if a thousand needles were sticking into me as the lightning took shape around me. Though I could not see it, I knew that it looked like the creature from the mosaic. Doggie's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the creature. Wani, on the other hand, paled and made wheezy gasping sounds.

"You're… You're…"

The voice that came out of my mouth was not my own. It was deep, dangerous and had a slight growl to it. The voice of Shal Ron Lee. "I am Shal Ron Lee. He who is cursed to protect those my master cares about."

"Stay back." Wani said as he took a step back. He actually sounded scared.

"No," Shal Ron Lee said. "You have been foolhardy. Now you shall pay with your life."

As I leaned forward, Shal Ron Lee pounced on Wani. Wani screamed in agony as the lightning shot into him. I watched impassively as Wani was burnt to a crisp right before my eyes. When the deed was done, Shal Ron Lee's essence vanished back into the Hikari Jewel and I flopped to the ground.

"Wow, that hurt." I moaned as I rose to my feet.

"Sira, are you okay?" Kal-El asked as he rushed over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy."

"Look!" Rin said as she pointed to something behind us. We all turned around. In the middle of the room was a strange swirling substance. I felt as if I had stepped into the novel _Mist Island_, and had just discovered the portal to Quarteze.

"It's a portal" Jakin said.

"To my time," I finished. Now that I had finally found my way back home, I suddenly realized I didn't really want to go home.

"You should go," Doggie said.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"It's your only chance," Doggie said, his face showing no hint of emotion. "You should go."

I glanced over at Kal-El. Though he was trying to hide it, I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. How could I leave him when Doggie made it clear that the only way he could stay was if I was there?

Doggie must have sensed what I was thinking. "He'll be fine, I promise."

Even though I didn't want to go, I knew that it would be best if I left. I didn't belong in this time and the Hikari Jewel had caused enough trouble already.

Well, bye." I said.

Rin and Kal-El hugged me while Jakin nodded his head. Doggie watched me impassively.

After our goodbyes were finished, I took a deep breath and stepped into the portal.

**This is a point of view change**

* * *

As the portal closed behind Sira, Rin risked a glance up at Lord Sesshomaru. Though he did not show it, she could tell that there was a battle going on behind his eyes. "You know," she said softly. "She would have stayed, if you asked her to."

* * *

Amu: (singing) Ding Dong! Wani's dead! We barbequed his little head! Ding Dong! The stupid Wani is dead!

Lights aura: Welp, that's the end.

Amu: What? You have got to be kidding.

Lights aura: (smiling) I am. There's one more chappie after this.

Amu: (falls on the floor and randomly spazzes)

Lights aura: Amu? Amu! Wake up! We still need to plan the last chappie party. (sobs) I can't do this alone!!!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _Sahara Gato_: is a reference to two things. One the Sahara is a desert, hence the Egyptian like eyes and second is that gato is the Latin word for cat.

2) The cat story that Sira mentions briefly is actually a story from Japan. It is the reason why the lucky cats they create look like they're waving.

3) _Shal Ron Lee_: is actually a reference to Card Captors Sakura. I spelled it the way you pronounce Syaoran Li's name.

_4) She's as cryptic as the Cheshire Cat_: is a reference to the famous cat in _Alice and Wonderland_. This was dedicated to the deceased Cheshire Cat Toy. May his creepy smile be remembered always…

5) _I had stepped into the novel_ Mist Island_, and had just discovered the portal to Quarteze_: is a reference to novel _Mist Island_ by A.E.Keener. It's a great read had there's a talking wolf in there like Amu. Yeah for the wolves!

6) The song Amu was singing is to the tune to the Munchins' witch song from the Wizard of Oz. I only have two words to say: Flying Monkeys.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW!! Sag olun until next chappie! 


	17. In Which There Is an Epilogue

In Which There Is an Epilogue

* * *

(confetti is thrown, noise makers are heard, fireworks go off in the distance) 

Lights aura: Last chappie party! (blows party favor)

Amu: Someone bring out the cake!

Lights aura: I hope you enjoy the last chappie!

Disclaimer: I'm not going to miss you. I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Sira, Kal-El and my last chappie party. (blows party favor) Hoozah!

* * *

It's been two weeks since I arrived back in my time and strangely nothing had changed…well most of it anyway. I still hung out with my friends, walked to school, and found math completely annoying. The only things that had changed really were my parents were paranoid and made me tell them where I was going, the news media wouldn't leave me alone for five days, and I had to visit the guidance counselor once a week to make sure my mental health was still intact. I know, sounds crazy, but after what I've been through, paranoid parents, crazy paparazzi, and annoying guidance counselors are nothing. 

Of course, I couldn't tell them what really happened to me. If I had told them that a possessed jewel had transported me 5,000 years into the past where I was protected by a dog demon and his friends from an evil alligator demon who wanted to cut my head off and use the jewel to release a powerful elemental being known as Shal Ron Lee; they would haul me off to an insane asylum before you could say, yeah right.

No, I chose a more _realistic_ story of how I was kidnapped by these evil human trafficking people and, by some intelligent maneuvering on my part, I was able to escape before they could smuggle me out of the country. See why the paparazzi were after me now?

Anyway, The Hikari Jewel is still the same. It refuses to leave my neck and will glow occasionally. The bonding bracelet and the Shikon shard seem to have lost their power. I can take them off whenever I please though I still find myself wearing them. I wear the bonding bracelet for memory's sake and the Shikon shard just in case I still need it. I now, though, where the shard only on my wrist. As for the Heartstaff… well, I'm not exactly sure where it is. I've tried to summon it but it won't come.

Though I'm back in the present, my mind is still in the past. I find myself zoning out in math class, though you can't blame me since I think we're still on the same problem.

I wondered how the others were doing and if they missed me. In that time that I had spent with them, we had become a family… a very weird one, but a family none the less. And, no matter how hard I tried not to think about it, I couldn't help but miss them. I mean really, really, miss them. Love officially sucks.

Anyway, you are probably wondering what Kagome would say if she ever saw me. Well, the confrontation happened three days after my return and you know what? It wasn't so bad.

After telling her my story, she told me about how she was helping Inuyasha (Doggie's half brother, can you believe it?) to collect the scattered shards. She even promised me she would tell me if she saw Doggie or the others. Of course I wanted more than anything to go back with her, but Doggie was right. It was better if I stayed here.

After school, I decided to head home instead of hanging out with my friends. The only thing I wanted to do right then was to grab a tub of ice cream and read trashy magazines on my bed.

I unlocked the door to my house and went inside. Though I knew both my parents were at work, it seemed a lot more quiet than usual. It was then that I realized that my black and tan dachshund, Rocky, was missing.

"Rocky? Here boy!" I called. It wasn't normal for Rocky not to come and greet me. He practically hadn't left my side for the past two weeks. I finally found him hiding under my sofa looking scared out of his mind. I tried to persuade him out with treats, but he refused to move. Giving up, I grabbed some ice cream and headed up to my room. When I opened the door to my room, I felt my mouth drop to the floor. Standing there completely calm and collected was none other than Doggie.

I was stunned. Before I could think, I blurted out. "So you're the one who scared my dog."

"Yes, sorry about that." He pulled something out from behind him. "Here, I thought you might want this back."

I clasped the Heartstaff in my hands. I was surprised that he was able to hold it. "But how did you…wait never mind." This was Doggie I was talking about. If anyone could hold a staff who sucked your life energy away from you, it was Doggie. "How did you get here?" I asked as I tried to organize my thoughts.

"Through a well," Doggie said simply.

Now I remembered. Kagome had said that her well could transport her to the past. "So, did you just come here to give me the Heartstaff?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. It was really weird having Doggie standing there, in my room.

"No," he let out a sigh, "We need you to come back."

I looked at him in surprise. I had distinctly heard him say we not they. Could that mean that he wanted me back as well? What? A girl can hope.

"No one's the same" Doggie continued, "Kal-El moans and groans all the time, Rin is depressed, and even Jakin is quieter than usual."

"But what about the Hikari Jewel?" I said as I held it up for him to see. "It is kind of danger prone."

Doggie shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Well," I said. "I can't just leave my parents and school for a long period of time again. I'm still trying to catch up with what I've already missed."

"We'll work it out."

I frowned. He was determined not to let me win this argument. Finally, I said. "Why do you care so much if I come back or not?"

"Because," He said as he took a step toward me. "You complete me body and soul and I… love you."

My eyes widened. I could not believe it. He actually said the line! The line that all hopeless romantics, such as myself, long to hear.

As I looked up at him, I saw that he had his trade mark smirk on his face. He was obviously proud of the reaction he got out of ne. I would have slapped him if it wasn't for the fact that I was melting on the spot… okay so I wasn't technically melting. My ice cream was covering that job pretty well but I was as close as humanly possible to it. "Well," I said when I found my voice, "I guess you got me there, partner."

His only response was to kiss me.

* * *

So, I made new friends, defeated an evil demon, tamed a dog, and saved the world. I may not be able to find what x is equal in the problem (x²+ 40)/ 25 equals 100, but I do know that if you add all I did together, it would equal one huge accomplishment for your average fifteen-year-old girl. Not bad for someone who can't do math.

* * *

Lights aura: (sobbing) That's the end. 

Amu: Now for the important question: Will there be a sequel?

Lights aura: Yes, and no.

Amu: Come again?

Lights aura: There is going to be a story set after this happens but it will focus around Sira's friend Kairi. It will be called _The Musical Beaver_, so look out for it!

Amu: You just like throwing people into other worlds, don't you?

Lights aura: Yep, and please, especially since this is the last chappie, remember to READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know: 

Here, in order, is the languages I used in each chappie to say goodbye:

Chappie 1: English (please say you knew that)

Chappie 2: Spanish

Chappie 3: French

Chappie 4: Japanese

Chappie 5: German

Chappie 6: Dutch

Chappie 7: Russian

Chappie 8: Portuguese

Chappie 9: Italian

Chappie 10: Traditional Chinese

Chappie 11: Written Japanese

Chappie 12: Bengali

Chappie 13: Afrikaans

Chappie 14: Albanian

Chappie 15: Alsatian

Chappie 16: Azeri

Chappie 17: Bambara

* * *

And now I would like to say a thank you to all my reviewers. Also, a special thank you to Avril inuyoukai, individuality-has-a-name-me, and sandmankopo for your many, many reviews. All you guys rock!

* * *

Well that's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! An'kié! 


	18. An Excerpt from The Musical Beaver

An Excerpt from the up and coming story _The Musical Beaver_:

* * *

Lights aura: Hey peoples! I'm kind of busy with school right now so I thought that you could have a sample of the next story while you waited. (grins) Aren't I nice?

Amu: You're just trying to avoid writing a paper.

Lights aura: (glares) You know, I am your creator so you should be nicer to me.

Amu: (shrugs) Hey, you created me this way. If you have any problems with me, it's your own fault.

Lights aura: …

Disclaimer: Ah no! It's back! I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Sira, and Kairi.

* * *

Why was I the one who had to go get the old lady's stupid pet monkey? For one thing, why the hell would an old lady want a monkey? They're smelling, disgusting, and chatter… a lot. Hey, I've seen them in zoos with their creepy little eyes and creepy little fingers. I don't care if on some scientific level they are related to us. They're annoying and that's that.

The other reason I shouldn't be helping an old lady find her dumb pet monkey is that she called me Little Beaver. I don't know if she was trying to be an Obi Wan or something but doesn't she know that I am sensitive? I know for a fact that my name, Kairi, is Japanese for beaver so she doesn't have to remind me. Why did I have to be born with that dumb name I… I'll stop there so you won't have to endure my ranting again.

So, I have two very reasonable examples why I shouldn't be searching for the idiotic pet monkey for the old lady and yet, I still find myself all alone in a dark creepy forest, looking for the monkey.

"Momo?" I called as I walked deeper into the forest. Who the hell name's their pet monkey Momo? I know that the monkey on Avatar is named Momo but why would some old lady (probably older than my grandmother, which is a scary thought) name her monkey Momo? It's stupid.

"Momo?" I called again as I squinted around in the fading sunlight. Man, I wish I brought a flashlight.

I searched for thirty minutes more with no luck. It was dark now and all I could see were the moon and stars peeping through the branches and the glowing eyes of some sort of nocturnal animal.

I could have turned back but I just couldn't disappoint the old lady. Curse my kindness! Sira said it would get me in trouble one day and look what happens. I'm stuck in a dark creepy forest looking for a stupid monkey. Behold the irony!

"Momo?" I called as I took a couple of steps further in. Something landed on my shoulders. I screamed very loudly and very girly.

When I finally looked to see what had landed on my shoulders, I found a brown monkey staring back at me. It blinked its big black eyes at me a couple times.

"Momo, I presume?" I said. I picked him up and held him a foot away from my body. "Alright, time to take you back."

A eerie blue light glowed from the bushes in front of me. Momo looked at me in confusion as I stared at the bushes.

"What could that have been?" I murmured as I walked toward the bushes. I barely noticed Momo climbing back on my shoulder. After a moment, I was through the bushes. There was a clearing before me lit by some eerie blue light. In the center of the clearing sitting on a stone was the most beautiful lap-sized harp I had ever seen. It looked as if it were made entirely of gold including the strings. Strange ornate designs were carved into the frame. "I've always wanted to learn to play the harp…" I murmured as I approached the harp.

I must have been in a trance or something because no part of my mind was screaming "Hey Dummy, don't you think it's a little odd for a harp to be sitting in the middle of a dark creepy forest?" And since that little voice wasn't speaking, you can probably guess what happened next. Yes folks, I picked up the suspicious random harp. As soon as it left the rock, the entire forest was quiet. There was no chirping of crickets or hooting of owls. Nothing but silence.

Then a loud rumble echoed through the forest. I looked at Momo only to find that he was wearing the same expression I was.

Oh Crap, what did I do now?

* * *

Lights aura: Well there's your snippet

Amu: We hope you enjoyed it!

Lights aura: And remember to keep a look out for The Musical Beaver!


End file.
